Can you Feel the Heat?
by CoughSyrupFetish
Summary: Kurt Hummel, #43 on the Miami heat was the first pick of the NBA Draft of 2012. So far he's got everything he's wanted. A penthouse in Miami, a loving family, beautiful friends, especially Blaine Anderson, who happens to be the coach's son. Kurt realizes that he secretly loves Blaine. But being gay & in the NBA don't mix. AU! FutureFic. Basketball/alot of SMUT (later Chapters)!
1. Chapter 1: The first Pick

**Hi guys. I thought that I'd do a story for my passion... BASKETBALL. I got that idea from watching alot of basketball on HULU after getting my phone taken away. **

**But, think about it this way. What if Kurt didn't find football fun in sophomore year at McKinley? But he still wanted to keep his dad happy and proud of him? Basketball in the winter wouldn't be so hard would it? But after a season, he found himself one of the best players after hard work and talent. He continued playing until senior year. He got excepted into 3 different colleges with a basketball scholarship. He went to Duke with a full scholarship.**

* * *

"… And the first pick of the 2012 NBA draft… The Miami Heat select… Kurt Hummel."

_Kurt Hummel, Wait, that's me!_

Out of hundreds to thousands of people with the same dream, I have been chosen to play professional basketball.

_Dreams do come true._

I composed myself. I stood up and fixed the visible wrinkles of my suit jacket. I was pulled into a hug greeted by my father. His fatherly hug snapped me into reality. The cheering that the shock blocked my ears from hearing where finally audible.

"You did it son." He said teary eyed, pulling me away after the bone crushing hug and making eye contact. "You finally made it."

He let me go and an assistant handed me a Miami Heat hat. My legs felt like Jell-O, I kept thinking my knees were going to give in. But, I still managed to walk onto stage.

Once on the podium, the announcer said "Congrats kid, you'll do great. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

I still couldn't believe that I was in the position that I was in.

"Yes, yes please."

"The mic is all yours." He gestured towards the mic and backed away. All I could feel was my heart thumping against my chest.

"I um, I-I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." I rubbed my sweaty hands on the hem of my pants. "That's a first." I nervously laughed at myself for being such a _dork._ "Well, when I was told that I had an opportunity to talk I couldn't say no. I just wanted to say thank all my supporters from high school in Ohio and all my friends and team mates from Duke. You guys believed in me and pushed me to do well. Thanks dad for being proud and Carole you too." I pointed out into the crowd to my now beaming father clapping loud in the stands. "But, most importantly, thank you Miami Heat, for choosing me, small town boy, to be on your team. Thank you, have a good night everyone!" I backed away from the podium. Many flashes from cameras clicking and cheers from friends made all this seems like it wasn't reality.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Hummel, Miami Heat!"

I walked off stage with some sort of pride and accomplishment over coming me.

_Is this really happening to me?_

* * *

I met up with other draft picks in the back room. A room filled with men with mixed emotions.

_Fear, anticipation, hope, anxiety, prominent._ It made me feel good but at the same time sick in the stomach.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Everyone's attention was drawn towards me for some apparent reason. I then realized that they weren't looking at me, they were looking down at me. Not metaphorically, literally. I just realized, I was considered short in the NBA world.

"Hi- I'm um, Kurt Hummel" I looked around nervously, hoping someone would respond to my greeting.

"Hey there Elf, my name is Kevin Copeland" said an over heighted dark toned man wearing an Oklahoma State hat. "Could I call you that? It just fits your look." He looked down at me and reached out a non-threatening hand.

"Of course, Nice to meet you."

"Same, where you from Elf?" we walked away from the group of men and sat down at a nearby table.

"Ohio, But I went to Duke" I finally felt comfortable in such an awkward situation.

"Cool, I'm from Boston, and I went to Boston College."

Our conversation went smoothly.

_I think that we could be good friends in the near future. Too bad he's all the way in Oklahoma._

"So, what position do you think you'd play Elf?" I chocked on my water and gave him a good bitch please look after coughing.

"Kevin, do you see how tall I am? I'm going to be a point guard and nothing else. As for you, you're going to be a forward or center."

"It was just a question, I wanted to know"

An assistant came into the room and told us that we could meet with our families now.

* * *

"KURT!" Finn said running towards me. I raised my hands up guarding my face with my hands. Finn stopped and gave me a huge bear hug. "I'm so proud of you little brother."

"Finn, Urgh, get off. How many times do I have to remind you I'm older and I can't breathe with you hugging me like this?" He let go of me. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice said

"Elf, is this your brother?"

"Elf?"

"Nickname, yea, sort of. His mom married my dad. So, yeah."

"Cool" they both said in unison.

"My name is Kevin Copeland, I'm with Oklahoma." He said, again stretching out his right hand.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I'm still living with my parents." All three of us laughed as the advanced heighted men shook hands.

"Hey Finn, where's dad?"

"With Carole at the concession stands."

"Thanks, I'll be back"

"See you some time Elf"

I nodded and waved.

_Is this real life? I'm going to Miami, and getting paid for doing one of my passions. I can't help but feel like I'm missing something._

Carole spotted me before dad, biting into a huge non-salted pretzel.

"Oh look Burt, there he is!" He turned around and the smiled, having the bite of pretzel visible in his mouth.

"Gross dad. Cover your mouth."

He swallowed without chewing and drank some of Carole's soda.

"I can't help but be so freaking proud of you Kurt. This is something you wanted since you got those offers for college. Did you see me getting all emotional while you were up on stage? I'm so happy for you kiddo."

"We both are, you're going to make every kid that's been through what you have believed in them again."

"Guys, stop, you're going to make me cry. Could we get Finn and get back to the hotel?"

"Of course kiddo. Carole go find Finn while I take this rookie to the car."

She nodded and walked away.

It was a hassle to get to the car without having the press on your back flashing their cameras and recorders shoved into your face trying to get me to say something.

When finally in the car, I dozed off hoping that I wouldn't wake up from this dream.

* * *

**This is just me being "Creative" REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Miami Family

**Hi guys, iI guess I didn't clarify last chapter, Kurt is out the closet to his dad but not to the public. I have my reasons, you'll see. Thank you to one of my readers for the review with the question. As for everyone else, don't be scared to ask questions regarding CYFTH. PM me or review, it really helps.**

* * *

Two Months later…

Now, here I am living in a penthouse in Miami…

I woke up this morning with this over whelming feeling of excitement and shear fear.

_I'm going to meet the Heat today…_

Showering was hard; the jitters got the best of me. After a prolonging steaming hot shower to get rid of the nervousness, I blow dried my hair and wrapped my towel around my waist. Still dripping wet from my shower, I stood in my walk in closet-

_Shit, this shouldn't be this hard._

It was just basketball. What was so hard about getting dressed for training?

I ended up wearing dark ripped boot cut jeans with a flannel button down with the sleeves cuffed. I wore dark brown moccasins in case my feet would hurt after wards. I packed my Heat duffel bag with all my necessities.

_Water bottle, two towels, one for sweat and another for showering after, all of my warm ups, all of my uniforms, my basketball sleeve, my red LeBron's, extra change of underwear, head band, soap, and most importantly, my dryer. _

But of course, me being a perfectionist, I had to check three times that I had everything.

_Today has to go smoothly._

At 8:30, I finished eating a light breakfast and pulled on my shades and headed out to my car.

* * *

Miami was beautiful. Driving on the highway with an amazing view of the beaches, seeing all those people having fun on the beaches with their family, friends, lovers, not having a care in the world, it did something to me.

When I stopped at a red light, I saw a little girl running. She wasn't in danger, I saw her laughing. An older man was chasing her._ I guess that's her dad._ That could be me, running around with a kid, my kid, on the beaches of Miami.

_I deserve happiness right?_

A honking truck from behind me woke me up from my day dream. I realized that it was a green light.

I saw the stadium from down the road and I could feel my facial muscles forming into a smile. When I drove up into the private parking area, I saw that I had my own parking space.

**Kurt Hummel: N.43**

_I've wanted this for as long as I could remember._

I parked my navigator and put my head phones on. I pulled out my duffel bag from the back seat. I played the music on my I-pod and my favorite song played Demons by Imagine Dragons.

**_When the days are cold_**

**_And the cards all fold_**

**_And the saints we see_**

**_Are all made of gold_**

This song always made me think of high school.

**_When your dreams all fail_**

**_And the ones we hail_**

**_Are the worst of all?_**

**_And the blood's run stale_**

All the pain and suffering I had to go through. I started walking towards the entrance of the gym.

**_I want to hide the truth_**

**_I want to shelter you_**

**_But with the beast inside_**

**_There's nowhere we can hide_**

When I was walking towards the entrance I noticed a darker and much taller figure walking besides me. I turned to see, the one and only…

James, LeBron James.

I stopped in my tracks and he did the same. I wanted to introduce myself, but if I did, I knew that I'd sound ridicules.

_Crap, he's talking to me._

He was smiling at me and was raising his hands at his ears signaling me to take off my head phones.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" I said trying hard not to sound high pitched, but failed miserably.

"Are you ready for day one of so many more? Your career starts now."

"Yes-yes I am Mr. James, I-I-I mean LeBron sir, I um…"

"Just call me LeBron." He raised his hand and waved it in front of him. He pulled me into a hug and said: "So, Kurt, are you excited to finally be a part of the Heat family?"

_WHOA, he knows my NAME!_

"Wait whoa, you know my name?"

"Of course I do, I do my research. I watched your games when you were back at duke."

"I-I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything, save your energy. The first weeks are always the hardest."

"Thanks LeBron."

* * *

When we walked in the locker room, it was empty. Just me and LeBron. I spotted where I had to hang up my clothes. I had a couple of hangers already set for me.

** #43**

_Is this real life?_

I set my duffel bag on the nearby bench and pulled out my jerseys and shorts. I held up my white jersey into the air.

**Hummel 43**

This was becoming all too real.

Then I heard laughter from two or three other men from down the hall. I turned around to see LeBron looking at me with a raised eye brow.

Chris Bosh and Dwayne Wade walked in.

"Hey this the new kid?" Yelled Dwayne wade yelled. All I could do was nod. Then Chris walked towards me with open arms.

"Welcome to the family little man Hummel."

"Thanks Bosh!" I hugged back and released to return to continue unpacking.

"Hey man, did you forget about me?" Dwayne Wade said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, how could I ever?"

The next thirty minutes was filled with greetings and hellos.

* * *

After training, I never felt so sore.

"What's wrong bro?" Said Ray Allen. "You look like your hurting"

"I am. I haven't felt this sore in forever."

"It's just the beginning, whoa be careful." I was limping.

"I think I pulled a muscle." The muscles in the back of my left thigh were killing. "What do I do?"

"Hold on, I got you." He turned away from the exit and walked towards the coach, Coach Brandon Anderson. He had the warmest smile and nicest eyes. He somehow reminded me of Santa Claus. He was just really nice and jolly. "Coach, where's your son? Hummel needs some assistance."

"Um," he looked around for a couple of seconds and said, "Blaine, come here I need some physical help". He was on the stands talking to some camera crew that where here to interview me. Gratefully, that went well, I didn't say anything embarrassing. He had dark black hair and was wearing a white Miami Heat sweater and was wearing light blue jeans with black Jordan's.

"Sure Dad, what's up?" I turned away quickly and tried to get rid of my embarrassment. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by soft hazel eyes and black curly hair.

"Hey, I'm Blaine. You're Hummel right?"

_Cute name. _

"Kurt Hummel. You are?"

"The Coach's son, also the personal trainer." We hugged.

_Is this something that they all do around here?_

"So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I-"

"I mean, why do you need my assistance?" We both started laughing at my dorkiness.

"Oh, I pulled a muscle right here-"I pointed to the back of my thigh.

"Oh alright, get on your back."

"Whoa there Anderson, you got to ask me out to dinner before you get me on my back"_ Did I just say that? _I did what he told me to do. He started laughing. "I see that you just caught onto my joke?"

"Real funny Kurt. Lift up your leg." I did so. He pulled it forwards and it felt amazing!

"Oh yeah" I let out a soft moan. I started blushing immediately. "I'm so-sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine, it just helps me know I did the stretch correctly." He dropped my leg and reached out his arm and helped me up. "You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Could I like, take you home and keep you? And use you when I need to stretch something out?"

"Ha, I wish I could. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." He put a non-threating hand on my shoulder. "Bye" His smile literally made me melt.

"Looking forward to it, Bye" I waved and walked towards the showers.

* * *

The chain of events kept running through my head. As much as I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I was lying on my bed facing my ceiling replaying the events.

_I played basketball with my new family, the Heat._

_I have my own parking spot._

_I got interviewed._

_I flirted with a man who was probably straight._

The last one got me upset.

_Hummel, you need to focus on your career._

That's what I have been saying to myself all of high school, all of college.

_I need to get out and have fun. Drink, have sex, make new friends. Wait, I don't drink, and I'm a virgin. GREAT._

I looked over to my alarm clock. It read **11:44PM **Eventually I feel asleep. I had a long day the next day.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and all. I wonder, who out there are basketball fans? I am! **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm So Proud of You

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating the story. I see that I got new readers!**

***SHREK***

**I get super excited about readers. Here, as a gift, a longer chapter. I might have some grammar and spelling errors. I need a Beta. Any takers?**

* * *

**_Day two…_**

"URGH!" my very annoying alarm clock sounded on my bed stand.

_Beep Beep Beep._

"Why won't you just SHUT UP?" I picked up the sounding alarm and threw it on the wall. It made a final _beep_. "Good God that's annoying" I rubbed my eyes with the balls of my hands.

_Note to self: buy a new alarm. Another note: get a less annoying one._

I got up and immediately regretted my action. While I was sitting up on the edge of my bed, I felt the muscles in my torso ached. Every bend and twist was like a knife jab at my body. I tried to sit up straight and crack the bones of my spine. I could practically feel the muscles in my chest and my abs cry for mercy.

_I should get up and stretch this out._

Once on my feet, I felt the pain rush over me like a wave.

_Oh crap, fuck._

The pain was readable on my face.

_I got to take a shower. Only a steaming hot shower could help relieve this type of pain._

* * *

This beautiful house, it still amazes me that I live here.

_All this hard work paid off._

I was walking down to the bathroom when I felt my stomach growl.

_Someone's hungry._

I stepped into the bathroom and stood in the threshold and took in the view. I know that I shouldn't be so amazed of something that's become a part of my daily life. I never thought that living in a place like this would ever happen to me. I snapped out of my day dream and rather than walking to my stand in shower, I limped.

* * *

The mist was surrounding me while the water droplets were hitting my back, creating a hollow thumping sound.

_This feels so good_

I felt within every drop of steaming water my muscles relaxed.

_I needed this, man._

I stood under the shower head with my arms over my head leaning on the opposite wall from the shower head.

_Why do I have this feeling that today will be a very long day?_

I rested my head between my arms and groaned in frustration. I continued to let the hot water hit my porcelain skin.

* * *

After 15 minutes of relaxing in the shower, I blew dry my hair dry and proceeded to my walk in closet. Standing there, eyeing all my clothing choices, I thought:

_Not again_

Just to keep it simple, I wore a light denim jacket with my red Miami heat warm up shirt with black jeans and a pair of white converses.

_This is alright, right? I hope._

* * *

While I was slamming the back door of my Navigator, I realized that there was a car next to mine.

_That wasn't there yesterday… I wonder who that could be._

I looked onto the name plate.

**_Blaine Anderson_**

_Oh that's cool; he gets his own parking spot._

I was studying the name when the car besides me honked. "HOLY SHIT!" I jumped nearly ten inches into the air.

Blaine was in his car, laughing at me. He poked his head out of his window. "Whatcha looking for Hummel?"

"Crap Blaine, don't scare me like that." I raised my hand at my chest trying to calm down my breathing.

"Stop being so dramatic."

I exaggerated a gasp. _Okay, maybe I could be dramatic. "_Me? Never Blaine." I walked over to the left side of Blaine's car. "What are you doing anyways?"

He laughed at me for the sudden subject change. He opened his car door. "Um- I was just sitting in my car." When the hobbit sized man was wearing a black V-neck with light green pants cuffed at his ankles. He was also wearing while converses. Not until 5 seconds of me speculating this man he spoke up. "Hummel is there a problem?" There wasn't any seriousness in his voice, more like playfulness.

I immediately looked up at his eyes, "Oh no, there's no issue." My high pitch voice and nervous laughter followed.

"Well, after you." He pulled his bag over his shoulder and gestured towards the entrance of the building. He shook his head laughing. I looked at him; his laughter just grew more obvious and louder.

"What's so funny Anderson?" I looked forward in case any cars would have turned the corner into the lot. I looked back at Blaine. _Is he laughing at me? _

"Nothing Kurt. It's just that, you were definitely checking me out back there." He pointed his thumb back to where we once where. "Admit you were."

"GASP, you caught me Anderson!" I was trying to seem like I wasn't trying to check him out. _Try to be smooth. You never know if he's a homophobic. _"Come on Blaine, I'd never, it's not something that I'd do."

"Why?" he spat that word quickly, like it meant nothing to him, as if he didn't think about saying it.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Your straight?" I stayed silent. _Say something!_ I was internally fighting with myself.

"I-I, um, yes." _Fuck, what's he going to say? _

"No you're not." Those words sounded like a band aid getting ribbed off of skin. I opened my mouth to protest but was stopped. "Kurt, don't say anything."

Without warning, Blaine pulled me into a hallway of the building and cornered me.

"I know you're gay. Have you ever heard the term gaydar?" I slowly nodded, processing every single word Blaine was saying. "Well, I have a pretty good one on me. You see, I'm gay too. So you're not alone." I literally felt my jaw drop to the floor. "It's not that surprising Hummel. But let me tell you this, since this is your career, it's not one of the most welcoming to gays. It's not going to be easy."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "I know."

"Just remember, you're not alone." He grabbed my arm and we continued to walk towards the locker room.

I had to register everything that Blaine told me.

_Is it really going to be harder than I thought?_

* * *

Once I walked into the locker room, my phone started to ring.

**_Black bird singing in the dead of night_**

**_Spread your-_**

_Crap, dads calling, I got to take this._

I gave dad his own ringtone so it'll be easier to tell from a distance or if I can't see my phone who's calling.

"Hi dad, what's up?"

"_Hey kiddo, what's up? How's training?"_

Dad has been my number one supporter ever since high school. He has been to every single one of my games until he got sick. But he was still strong for me with a weak heart.

"It's going great dad. In fact, I'm in my locker room right now."

"_I bet you have your own hook or shelve or whatever and you're excited about it."_

"Have you been watching me? Or reading my mind?" I heard his laughter from the other end. I grew a cheeky smile. _Man, I miss dad. _

"_That's creepy kiddo; I can't wait until your first game. All of us here in Ohio are gonna throw a huge kick-off party in McKinley gym. Huge screen and everything. Everyone's going to be there." _

I felt the tears threatening to fall. _How sweet of everyone. _"You guys don't have to do that. But I'm not going to tell you guys that you shouldn't."

"_Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you that I am so proud of you? Celebrating in the place where you had your first game, with all your high school teachers and friends, supporting you, it's the least I could do."_

The tears won the battle I was trying to win and fell running down my cheeks. "I miss all you guys"

_"We miss you too."_

I could hear my father sniffling on the line. "Don't cry dad."

"_Son, don't act like you're not getting worked up right now." _It's like this man was watching me. "_You get the emotionalism from me."_

"Dad." I said in a warning tone.

"_Oh look at me, here rambling about all this nonsense while Mr. Hummel, Ball player, has training. Well, tell you what kiddo, I'll see you Thursday. And you'll hear from me after the game. Okay?"_

"Okay dad, I love you."

_"I love you too kiddo, I'm proud of you"_

* * *

While taking a water break, coach asked to talk to me in private.

"Hey, Hummel, how you holding out, out there?" he said with a familiar kind smile on his face.

"I'm doing fine coach. What's up?" I rubbed the sweat off my forehead and drank out of my Miami heat water bottle.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity I wanted to offer to you." My eye brows furrowed in confusion. "I think that you might want to sit down for this.

When we walked back to the benches, he broke the silence and said, "I want you to be my starting point guard." My eyes couldn't get any wider. The English language became foreign to me.

"Oh my lord. You're kidding right? DON'T PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS!" he laughed at my shrill voice. He just shook his head and tried to calm me down.

"Kurt, listen, I know how much this means to you, and you're really good, I just want to see how this works out. I believe in you. I know a lot of people do to." He said followed by a wink.

"Thank you so much coach, I won't let you down" I wiped a tear from my eye before it had the chance to trickle down my cheek. "I promise.

"Okay, that's good to hear." He patted me on the back. "Go on and get in line for the star drill will I talk to LeBron for a second, there's a ball on the side court. Get everyone started."

"Alright coach." As I was walking away I couldn't help but get rid of my big smile on my face.

"LeBron, could I see you for minute. Everyone else, get set up for the star drill, even out the lines or I'll have you run for ten minutes, let's go." He clapped his hands and everyone ran into place. I couldn't help but notice Blaine watching me the whole time while he was in the stands.

* * *

After washing up, Blaine stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey Hummel, could I ask you a question?" I could hint the nervousness in this voice. I shrugged, signaling him to continue. "Could I get your number? I'm not trying to flirt or anything, I-I just wanted to talk to you when ever and all, I g-guess that w-we could be-"

"Blaine." I said dryly. "Calm down. Of course you could have my number. Quit rambling." He smiled in relief. He handed me his phone and I gave him mine. After exchanging numbers, we walked out the building in comfortable silence.

"Are you excited for the game on Thursday?" said Blaine, looking up at me.

"Uh, DUH! It's my first NBA game, of course I'm gonna be excited. What kind of question was that?"

"Shesh Hummel, it was a questions." He raised his hands in defense. "I guess I can't ask any more questions." _God, he's so cute._

Once we got to our cars, we said our good byes and separated.

* * *

I threw my things o my living room floor and practically ran to my kitchen and raided my refrigerator. _I don't feel like making food_. While I was stacking up on sandwiches ingredients, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

_I hate having to put my phone on vibrate during training. So annoying._

I dropped everything on the island in my kitchen and fished out my phone out my pocket.

**NEW MESSAGE: BLAINERS**

**Hey Hummel, Whatcha doing right now?**

**FROM ME: Nada, about to eat? Whyyy?**

**BLAINERS: You live near the beach?**

**FROM ME: Yes… are you trying to plan on doing something that has to do with the beach? :0**

**BLAINERS: yessss, met me at the bath house in an hour. We should just talk.**

**FROM ME: I have this sudden urge to try to play "hard to get" ;)**

**BLAINERS: please Hummel. *cueing puppy dog eyes***

**FROM ME: Finee! I'll go. Only if theirs food.**

**BLAINERS: *there is, yes there is going to be food.**

**FROM ME: Okaay! See you later**

* * *

An hour late I found Blaine in the parking lot behind the bath house.

"Hey there hobbit" I greeted him. He slammed close his trunk and handed me a picnic basket. He changed into cargo shorts and black sandals with the same sexy shirt he had on earlier. As well as I, I was wearing knee high read shorts and a black and white striped shirt with red sandals and yellow glasses.

_Just to be different right?_

We started walking towards a life guard stand. The beach was pretty much empty, considering that it was nine p.m. After everything was set, we sat on the blanket that Blaine prepared as well.

"So, what's up?" I said trying to break the silence.

"I just wanted to get to know you. You know, I never had a gay friend" he was looking into the dark ocean. "Is that weird?"

"No, it's not. And I'm glad that I could be your first." His head snapped and looked at me. "I didn't mean it like that Blaine." I slapped his arm playfully. Surprisingly, my arm lingered on his arm longer than what you call normal. But neither of us noticed. We were just looking into each other's eyes. Hazel melting into icy blue eyes. As if the coldness in my soul was blending with the innocence and sweetness of the hazel gaze. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Wanna change the subject?" I nodded slowly.

The rest of the time, our conversation consisted of laughter, tears, emotions, secrets, confessions, everything and anything. As well as hands accidentally touching, legs rubbing and arms were bumping into each other.

"Well Blaine, as much as I love talking-"

"Aw! You love talking to me?"

"Could you let me finish you goofball." I slapped him in the arm and continued. "It's eleven; I got to get some rest in for tomorrow."

Blaine stifled a yawn. "Me too. Let's clean up."

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, this was really fun Blaine. I'm glad that I didn't play hard to get." Blaine laughed a whole-Hearted laugh. He pulled me into a fierce hug.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered into my ear and pulled away.

"Looking forward to it." We both parted our ways.

* * *

When I got home. I couldn't help but think about Blaine.

_How could someone be so perfect?_

I lied in bed, looking up at my ceiling and kept replaying all the events that happened today.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

***Bowing* Welcome! I can't write with out Reviewsssss!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Alarm Clock

**Hello readers! I have another chapter for you guys.**

**Well, I have to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed. Especially klaineisendgame11. I love your reviews. You make me smile. **

**Here's another longish chapter. I have a feeling you guys are going to enjoy this one.**

* * *

**_Day three _**

I woke up from the vibrations of my cell phone that was hidden under my pillow.

_Who the hell is texting me at this time. It's probably dad. _I rubbed my eyes and blinked violently before unlocking my cell phones screen.

**EIGHT NEW TEXT MESSAGES: BLAINERS**

_EIGHT?! Jesus Blaine._

I opened the messages. They read:

**Morning Sunshine :))))**

**How'd you sleep?**

**You coming in today? **

**Ummmm….**

**Kurt?**

**Everything Alright?**

**Kurt? Could you call me?**

**KURT.**

_What the hell? _Why would Blaine be super protective? _What time is it?_

I looked at the time on my phone. I never felt so sick.

**9:23 A.M.**

I was almost an half an hour late. I never got up so quick from my bed. I ignored the slight soreness my body was experiencing at the moment. I called Blaine and told him I was on my way. _Fuck life._

* * *

As if on record timing, I hit the road after 15 minutes after getting ready. I just threw on some sweats and sneakers. _I hope no one important sees me. _Then the realization hit me. _I'm going to see Blaine. _Memories of last night started hitting me like a two ton wrecking ball. _Blaine's amazing. _I couldn't help but ignore the warm feeling that started to grow inside of me. I felt my knees started to weaken at the thought of his smile. _He's sweet, sweet like honey. Like the color of his eyes. _The car slowed down and the SUV behind me started honking angrily.

_Hummel, keep your eyes on the road. _

As much as I tried, I wasn't able to keep my mind off of Blaine. Flashes of his eyes and how they contrasted off of the moon light, how his smile made him look adorable, how his curly black hair would feel wrapped around my fingers.

_URGH! Don't do this._

It was official. I had a crush on Blaine.

When the car was in park, I slammed my head on the steering wheel.

_Fuck life._

* * *

Walking into training late was just like walking into class late. Everyone looked at you as if you killed someone.

"Hummel, where have you been? We start at nine. It is 9:53."

"Sorry coach, I broke my alarm yesterday morning and I forgot-" I was interrupted by coach shaking his head.

"Stop with the excuse. You left at eight yesterday, you had some time. Stretch and run from the court side stairs all the way to the balcony five times, back and forth. Alright guys, let's talk about our play while we are on defense-"

Running up and down the all those stairs was the most work I've done in a life time.

_Is this even legal? This is human torture! _

After the deed was done, my legs felt weak. I joined the rest of the team while they were on a water break. The coach beckoned me over with a waving hand. I met with him at the cage, where the basketballs were held. Still trying to catch my breath I said, "Yes Coach?"

"I hope you learned a lesson." I nodded with all the energy that I still had inside me. "I expect that all my players are all on time for trainings, practice, games, events, all those good things. Understood?"

"Yes sir" I put both hands on my hips to steady my breath.

"I was easy on you today. I could make you do a lot worse you know? Ask-" I noticed Blaine from the corner of my eye. I could feel my stomach doing backflips when I noticed that he was walking towards me. "-any of the older players. One player that couldn't get his head wrapped around the rules was Dwayne-"

"Hey dad, Hi Kurt." Blaine placed a hand on my shoulder. I practically melted under his touch. "Kurt, is dad giving you a speech about being tardy?"

"Yes I am. Blaine, I'll have you know-" Blaine rolled his eyes and said in unison with his father "Tardiness reflects badly on a NBA player. It shows lack of discipline and determination." I snickered at Blaine while his father turned to him. A rather stern look disappeared when he cracked a small smile. "You're learning from me." he turned back to me with a small smile, "Kurt, just don't do it again. I'll let you leave early to buy an alarm clock." He walked away, leaving me and Blaine alone.

_Crap. _

"So, how's it going Hummel?" He practically casted a spell on me which caused me to melt internally with his killer smile. "I'm sorry if I caused you to be late-"

"It's not your fault. I broke my alarm yesterday morning." I walked closer to him. "Do you want to come with me later to buy a new one?"

"I'd love too." I couldn't help but smile back at this man. _Why are crushes so difficult?_ "I'll just tell Sammy I won't be home a while." My smile immediately fell off my face and was on the gym floor, as well as my heart._ I should have known he had a boyfriend. How could I have not asked him last night?_

My eye brows furrowed in confusion. "Who's Sammy?" I spat that name out as if it was poison.

Blaine's eyes widen in disbelief. "You don't know Sammy?"

"Uh DUH" I shook my head and threw my hand up in defeat.

"She's my roommate, and my best friend. Her boyfriend came in from Orlando and I've been trying to give them as much privacy as I could. They are REALLY loud when they have sex. I can't believe that I haven't told you about her. She's awesome." I stood there in awe. My insides stopped boiling in anger and I started to relax. I tried my hardest to not show my feelings, but, obviously Blaine noticed. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought Sammy was another person." I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the truth. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by his father.

"Alright team, everyone on the base line. Let's practice the play that we're gonna run when we're on offence for tomorrow" He blew his whistle. "Let's go, hustle up! Hummel, get on top of the key while LeBron-"

_Tomorrows going to be a good day._

* * *

"Hummel, its 6:45, use this time wisely to go and get a good alarm clock."

"Thank you coach." I picked my water bottle and ran towards the locker room.

_This is my first time I've been in the locker room alone. _

Many memories of high school started buzzing around my brain. One particular memory came to mind.

_I was waiting until the late bell to ring so I could go into the locker room after gym. If I was caught in the boy's locker room with one of the jocks, who knows what'll happen. When the hallways where empty, I was certain that the locker room was void. Little did I know, one jock, the one who had to make my life a living hell his job, was still getting dressed. I still remember his name. David Karofsky. He was upset earlier in gym when I won a game of one on one. I saw him leaning on the lockers when I decided to slip into the showers. _

_ I tried my hardest to turn the shower to the lowest pressure so it wouldn't sound loudly. Mid shower, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned with caution. DAVID. He looked me in my eyes and slowly looked down and bit his lips. He pushed me against the wall and he turned off the shower head. Before I could process what was happening, I croaked "W-what are you-u doing?" _

_"What you want you fairy." He wrapped his hand around my length and forced his lips against mine. I tried to fight him off. I bit his lip and dug my nails into his neck. He pulled back. "Ow, what the hell?" He let go of me and backed away. He placed a finger on his lip. "I'm BLEEDING! You're going to get it Hummel! Just know I can do much worse" He ran towards his locker and fished out a towel. _

_I was glued onto the wall on my back. I forced my eyes close. When I heard the locker room door close, my knees gave in and the water works started. I let everything out. I was punching the floor. Tear after tear, regret after regret, pain after pain. I just sat there in fear, bewilderment and hatred. I was scared of what would happen to me. I was confused to why did this happen to me. Then, I just hated myself. For multiple reasons, I hated that I was gay, that I was brought into a world of hatred and ignorance. I just thought, WHY ME?_

_Then, I was found. He found me. _

_I looked up from my teary state and saw him. _

_"Finn? What are you doing in here?" _

_"Gross dude, you're naked."_

_"I'm a guy too." I was grateful that my knees were up. I wiped my tears from my eyes. "How'd you find me?"_

_"Burt called me and told me that you didn't show to your last period class. What happened?"_

The thought of my protective brother made me smile. I turned on the shower and was sent into a thinking mode. _When was the last time I sang? _

Singing was always an escape for me. I loved how emotions could always be poured into them. You could be depressed, ireful, annoyed, and blissful, in love; everything and anything could be expressed by lyrics and music. I wouldn't have met Finn if it wasn't for music and Glee club.

**_When the days are cold_**

**_And the cards all fold_**

**_And the saints we see_**

**_Are all made of gold_**

The first time I heard this song, I cried.

**_When your dreams all fail_**

**_And the ones we hail_**

**_Are the worst of all?_**

**_And the blood's run stale_**

**_I wanna hide the truth_**

**_I wanna shelter you_**

**_But with the beast inside_**

**_There's nowhere we can hide_**

**_No matter what we breed_**

**_We still are made of greed_**

**_This is my kingdom come_**

**_This is my kingdom come_**

So much of my life is reflected in this song.

**_When you feel my heat_**

**_Look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close_**

**_It's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

This song, it moves me in a way that no other song has. It's the truth, it's all us as humans don't want others to find, our demons in our souls.

**_At the curtain's call_**

**_It's the last of all_**

**_When the lights fade out_**

**_All the sinners crawl_**

**_So they dug your grave_**

**_And the masquerade_**

**_Will come calling out_**

**_At the mess you've made_**

All the issues, the bullying, the abuse…

**_Don't wanna let you down_**

**_But I am hell bound_**

**_Though this is all for you_**

**_Don't wanna hide the truth_**

**_No matter what we breed_**

**_We still are made of greed_**

**_This is my kingdom come_**

**_This is my kingdom come_**

I, I choose to chase my dreams, and I didn't let anyone try to take that from me.

**_When you feel my heat_**

**_Look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close_**

**_It's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_They say it's what you make_**

**_I say it's up to fate_**

**_It's woven in my soul_**

**_I need to let you go_**

I can't let those bullies take over my life.

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright_**

**_I wanna save that light_**

**_I can't escape this now_**

**_Unless you show me how_**

I was robbed of my purity, hope, faith.

**_When you feel my heat_**

**_Look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close_**

**_It's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

**_It's where my demons hide_**

I turned off the shower and was startled by soft and slow applause. Without turning towards the source of the noise, I reached for my towel and wrapped my towel around my body. I slowly turned to see Blaine standing at the door way.

"Blaine! What the hell? You scared me!" I walked towards him, grasping my towel, praying it wouldn't fall off. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A long time." His voice was thick with emotion. "That was beautiful Kurt. I didn't know you sang." He had streams of tears running down his cheek. "You have an amazing voice."

I walked closer towards him and raised my hand up to wipe a fresh tear off his cheek. "Thanks Blaine, it means a lot to me. All of high school, there were always people there to bring me down." He gave me one of his signature smiles and said.

"Well, I'll let you too get dressed. I just came in here because you were taking a while. I was worried. I'll meet you outside. That is, the corridor." _He was worried._

"Okay." I smiled. He walked away and I immediately missed the presentence of Blaine. His cologne left a 15 second trail. _I can't be falling for him._

* * *

"I don't know Blaine; I kinda promised myself a less annoying alarm clock." We were at Home goods looking at the clocks. "This one seems a little too loud. I'll just end up smashing it into pieces."

"I don't think it's the alarms fault. I think that it's you who has an issue with alarms. I think every alarm is annoying. If you find an alarm that isn't loud, it defeats the whole purpose." Blaine said, half joking. _How could he basically make fun of me and still be so cute. _

"How could I help you gentlemen?" a foreign voice said. Blaine and I turned to a blonde petite woman that must have been in her forties. She wore a home goods uniform with a name tag that read _Lucy._

_That's a cute name. _"Oh, yes, could you help me find the right alarm clock. You know something not too annoying." She nodded in understanding.

"Son, I hope you do realize that every alarm is annoying." She led us towards the end of the aisle.

"Thank you! I tried to get that through his head." Blaine said in agreement.

"Shut up you." After a couple more seconds of following her, we stopped at the end of the aisle.

"Oh, this is cool" Blaine picked up a box that read **_Rise & Shine Wake up Light Alarm Clock_**

"Ah, that is a wise choice. This system provides soothing and effective sleep and wake-up programs to help you fall asleep easily and awaken naturally relaxed and rejuvenated. The system progressively dims or brightens the lights while simultaneously decreasing or increasing the volume of either natural sounds, therapeutic programs, your favorite MP3s or FM radio for a natural and effective sleeping and waking program. You'll love this. My daughter has this. I gave it to her for Christmas."

"It's perfect." Was all I could say. "I'm buying this." I grabbed the box from Blaine's grip. "Thank you Lucy."

"No problem. Hey, I meant to ask you," Blaine walked away to play with other alarms. "Are you two a couple?" I ducked into a fierce blush.

"U-um, No we aren't a couple. Do we look like one?" _Obviously if she asked._

"Aw, shame. You guys are very cute together. I'm sorry if I overstepped, and I am also sorry for thinking that you too are gay."

"We are gay" I said too quickly.

"Well, I don't want to tell you what to do, but, the way he looks at you, it seems a little bit too obvious that he has some type of feelings for you. He may not see it yet, but the universe does. And as for you, no one blushes as much as you just did for such a simple question. You guys look like you'll both make a great couple." I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was a chuckle. _She saw right through me. _

"You caught me. Well, I think I lost Blaine. Thank you so much for helping me out. I appreciate it."

"Welcome son." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

* * *

"Where did you go earlier?" I asked Blaine as I pulled on my seatbelt in the driver's seat. Earlier, we both agreed to leave Blaine's car at the stadium until we found an alarm.

"Oh, I went to play with some of the moving alarms and I ended up dropping one and it rolled away." Loud laughter escaped my throat.

"Seriously Blaine?" I started to drive. "Do you want me to take you to the stadium to get your car?"

"Could I stay over your house?" My eyes widened and I couldn't keep my focus on the rode no longer.

"Wait what? Do you even have a change of clothes?"

"No, not on me, but I live closer than you think." I still couldn't believe what was happening, what Blaine was asking me to do.

"O-okay." Blaine told me the directions towards his house. _Damn, he was right. _The drive from home goods was four minutes long. "Your house is beautiful Blaine."

"Thanks, I'll be right out. Promise you won't leave." _I'll never leave you. _He winked at me.

"Blaine, get your ass inside your house and get some clothes. I'm losing patience." He shook his head and hopped out of my car and entered into the huge house.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Once we arrived Blaine decided to walk towards the kitchen. "I guess someone's hungry" I laughed at him when he turned around and said,

"You know I am. Could I make dinner?"

"Whatever make you happy." I walked over to my coach and took my laptop and pulled it open. I checked my face book. I had two new messages.

**FROM: RACHEL BERRY-HUDSON:**

**Hi KURTY! I can't wait until tomorrow.**

**Inbox me when you can. I got to fill you up to date with your twin nieces. Raquel and Francine miss you.**

**TO: RACHEL BERRY-HUDSON:**

**Hi Rach, tell my girls that I miss them too. Give me a call. Love you.**

After ten minutes of staring at my laptop screen, I had an incoming call: **NOW CALLING: RACH.**

"Hi Rachel!"

_"Hi Kurt, I have to fill you up to date!"_

Rachel blabbed on and on for the next thirty minutes.

"Hey Kurt I finished" I looked up to see Blaine standing in the threshold from the kitchen wearing an apron. _How could someone look so hot in an apron? _

"_Who is that Kurt? Do you have a guy there? Kurt Hummel, are you seeing someone?"_

"Hey Rach, I'll talk to you later."

"_Fine, but you got some explaining to do later on"_

After exchanging good byes I met up with Blaine in the kitchen.

"Blaine, this smells amazing!"

"I know. I had a lot of time on my hands back in middle school, so I took the time to memorize some recipes." He made chicken alfreado with garlic bread. From that topic, we had this whole conversation on middle school and high school memories.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through hell in high school Kurt. I wish I knew you then. I would have helped you." _That's sweet. _

"It's okay, I survived."

"Still, no one as amazing as you shouldn't have had suffered." I reached for Blaine's hand across the table, "People are terrible"

"It made me who I am today." I gave him a small smile. We looked into each other's eyes until I said, "Well, I'll throw all these dishes in the dish washer while you shower. Thank you again for making dinner. Seriously."

"Okay, do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I waved a hand in the air while I got up.

"Don't be silly, sleep in my bed; it's huge so you don't have to worry about space."

"Thanks Kurt. See you in like half an hour."

"Okay"

* * *

I still couldn't believe that this night I was going to sleep with the most beautiful man on earth. _Don't think undapper thoughts. _The things that I would do to that man. I lied down on the right side of my bed and waited for Blaine to walk through my door. Then I saw him.

He was standing in the threshold, wearing a tight white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. His hair was still wet from the shower he took. _Why does he have to look so good now?_

"I hope you don't mind me with my wet hair." He suddenly looked nervous.

"It's fine. Just, here, bring me a dry towel from my closet." He got a dry towel from a shelve in my closet. I folded it and placed it on the pillow that Blaine was going to use.

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem." I felt Blaine slump on the other side of the bed. Once he was under the covers, I said "Goodnight Blaniers."

"Goodnight Kurtsicle" I laughed at the nickname and turned off the lamp on my bed stand.

That night, I slept with a huge smile on my face.

_Tomorrow's going to be a big day. _

* * *

**Next chapter is on the GAMEEE! Also, I promise to upload a new chapter every WEEKEND. Song: Demons by Image Dragons. Reviews are nice. Until then! Byeeees! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Game Day

**I just want to give a BIG, no, HUGE Thank you to my beta reader klainepuppylove. You are absolutely AMAZING! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Also, thanks to the ones who take the time to read and review.**

**It means alot to me. **

**Well, here's the mega chapter. I plan on writing chapters this long. *Winces* Hope that's okay.**

**This chapter is... Well... Interesting. **

**-I hope you** _enjoy!_

* * *

**_Day four: GAME DAY WITH MEMPHIS GRIZZLIES_**

Soothing sounds of water falls awakened me from the BEST sleep ever. I sat up and stretched out my tired muscles. While stretching towards the ceiling I then realize that my alarm was still going.

_Holy crap that's cool. _

The alarm was still going. The sounds of nature slowly amplifying, birds singing, water violently crashing into a lake, this was calming.

_I got to go pee. _

I started cracking the knuckles on my hands and started progressing to my neck. I turned towards my right. The blanket was ruffled and the pillow had a head implant. Obviously, someone slept there. I stood up and realized:

_Wait, Blaine slept here last night._

Yes, it's true. Blaine Anderson, Coach's son slept over. A stupid grin grew on my face at the remembrance of the dinner and the conversation we had last night. I stood up from my bed and did a final stretch and the mouthwatering smell of eggs and bacon made me forget about heading to the bathroom

_Of course my fat ass would do something like this. _

I walked into the large kitchen to find the back of Blaine's silhouette at the kitchen island distributing eggs into two plates. I decided to stand by the door, folded my arms and crossed my legs; I leaned against the door and narrowed my eyes until I could make out the words to some song he was mumbling to.

**_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_**

**_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_**

**_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

Blaine started swaying his hips as he continued to sing. _I knew he told me he sang last night, but not like this._ There was this sense of peace as Blaine was dancing in place. There was a pause before he started singing louder.

**_I really wanna love somebody_**

**_I really wanna dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way; you can take me all the way_**

My breath hitched when he moved from his spot towards the sink, dumping the pan and standing by the sink. He switched the faucet on and while washing his hands he continued to sing.

**_I really wanna touch somebody_**

**_I'll think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way; you can take me all the way_**

_I can't resist anymore._ As Blaine started humming the instrumental break, I broke from my thoughts and walked towards Blaine. I took a deep breath and sang,

**_You're such a hard act for me to follow_**

**_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_**

**_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

Blaine turned around in shock. I walked closer to him. His face visibly softened when he realized it was me. He wiped his moist hands on his Nike t-shirt, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms, watching me sing, squinting his eyes, looking intrigued.

**_I really wanna love somebody_**

**_I really wanna dance the night away_**

I bobbed my head upwards to the left and to the right. I raised my arms above my head and wiggled my hips. _Signature move._

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_I really wanna touch somebody_**

Blaine stood straight and shook his head. He opened his mouth.

**_I'll think about you every single day_**

_Blaine Anderson, I didn't know you had it in you. _He walked passed me and grabbed the two plates on the kitchen island walked towards the dining room. I followed behind him like a lost puppy. I grabbed the two glasses with orange juice and rushed after him. I included.

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

I stopped singing when Blaine placed the two plates on the table and positioned the two cups aligned with the dishes. I looked up at him. He was holding onto the back of one of my leather covered dining chairs and was looking at me. He winked at me gracefully and smiled. I was practically melting while he sang,

**_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_**

**_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_**

**_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_**

**_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_**

I laughed at his dorkiness while he pulled out the chair and signaled me to sit down. He sat opposite from me while we sang in unison.

**_I really wanna love somebody_**

**_I really wanna dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_I really wanna touch somebody_**

I looked into Blaine's eyes. I felt the tenderness of his honey eyes slowly melting with the harsh indigo of my eyes. This concentration, this force, this strength. And for a moment, just for a moment, I broke the stare just to see Blaine's hand on top of the table, next to mine; his index finger brushing against the back of my hands.

**_I'll think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

I looked up at his pleading eyes, asking for permission. _For what?_ I simply blinked and he took that as a yes. He placed his hand into mine and our fingers slowly intertwined. Perfectly, as if our hands belonged to be wrapped safely in one another. I couldn't help but feel this heat building up in my chest. Slowly growing the longer we looked into each other's eyes. A small smile formed on the perfections of Blaine's face. I opened my mouth and the only thing that came out was the closing line.

**_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah. _**

We continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Blaine cleared his throat in a respected manner. I blinked violently. "Good morning Blaine."

"Good morning." Smiling did reply. "I hope you don't mind I made breakfast. I was kind of contemplating whether I should or not, but… I … I dunno." I dismissed him with my free hand.

"It's fine… Thank you. Um… I don't um… Want to be a party pooper but…" I looked down noticeably at our hands intertwined. "It'll be hard to eat with our hands clasped. "

"Oh! Right… Sorry Kurt I didn't realize we were still holding hands." When he released his grip, he looked up at me. He laughed at himself. I missed the comfort of holding his hand. We began eating in silence. The only noise that was made where me moaning "_God, this is good." _Or "_I should let you come over more often just to cook for me" _

_Could I embarrass myself more in front of Blaine?_

When the dishes where in the dish washer and excess food were put away, me and Blaine plopped onto the couch.

"You know what I just noticed?" I said facing Blaine. He squinted his nose in response to my question. "Today's the game." The words trembled off my lips. "OH MY GOD BLAINE! Today's the-the first g-game of the SEASON! My, my FIRST game!" I got up and started jumping on the coach in excitement. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I cannot wait! Everyone's going to watch. Thousands are going to! Th-thousands…" I slowed down until I stopped jumping. Blaine was laughing at me, nodding. _Thousands. _For someone who played for college games/championships for the past four years, I was always nervous when I played basketball in front of people. I started to feel sick. My stomach started to do summer saults. I sat right back down next to Blaine and held my stomach in my hands.

"Thousands? Millions maybe." Blaine didn't fail to include. "Hey," he noticed my nervousness, " Don't be so nervous. You'll do great."

_Millions maybe. _

"Kurt, look at me." He placed a hand on my chin to adjust my face. "If you let this nervousness get to you, it'll affect the way you play tonight. I've seen it happen many times before." He dropped his hand into his lap. "Besides, think of all the people who are supporting you. They'll be so proud of you for working so hard tonight." I signed deeply.

"I- I… Your right. I'm going to play better than I ever had in my life." I smiled to assure Blaine that I was fine. "I've made my dad so proud and tonight, I'm going to make him suffocate from proudness."

"Yeah." He smiled and said "I think we should get ready to leave now. Dad will kill us if we're late."

"Right! He kind of scares me you know?" We simultaneously got up from the couch. We walked up the stairs towards my room. Blaine chuckled and replied,

"Don't be scared of him. He's really easy going. He only uses his 'Scary Coach Guise' when a rookie comes around."

"Thank goodness." I dramatically wiped the imaginary sweat off my forehead. "Feew!"

We arrived to my room when Blaine asked "So who showers first?"

"Oh, I have two showers. Don't worry." I picked out two towels from my laundry closet. "You could use the one in here and I'll use the one down stairs." I handed him a towel and began walking out the room.

"Okay… One day you have to give me a proper tour of your house." I snorted.

"Whatever Blaine, I'll see you in like half an hour."

* * *

"Are you ready?" I had my duffle bag over my shoulder. Blaine was running towards me with a bag filled with his clothes. Today he let his hair out curly. His hair was short, but it fit him. He was wearing flannel polo, buttoned to the top, with a denim jacket coating it. He had on green shorts with brown boat shoes. He met up with me at the front door.

"More than anything." I let him walk in front of me. I closed the door behind me and I locked it. After fidgeting with the key, he asked "How was it like?"

Dumbfounded, I furrowed my eye brows in confusion. "What do you-"

"The bullying." He interrupted me. "How did it feel like then, how does it feel like now?" I dropped my keys into my pocket of my leather jacket and started walking towards the elevator. My face focused with thought.

"It was hard. R-really ha-hard… I spent all of middle school and high school feeling alone. I-I mean, I had great friends, well- I still do. It's just, people pretended a lot. People pretended to care, pretended to know how it was like, they pretended that they'd always be there for me. I was always trying hard, try-trying hard to find my real friends. People that wouldn't pretend to like me. I did have a few friends, but they just weren't genuine. They wouldn't dare be with me out in public, talk to me in the hallways," We reached the elevator and stood waiting. "Or even sit with me at lunch. I only have one friend, who actually cared, who also was just as crazy as me. Rachel. I'm sure I talked about her." He only nodded. "We both had similar issues. In fact, I remember we used to hate each other." Blaine's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair line. "Don't be so shocked. I'll tell you another day that story."

The elevator dinged and opened. A few people walked out, leaving the elevator empty.

"But, people didn't stop pretending. It still follows me today. Back in college, when people found out that I was getting drafted," I narrowed my eyes on the gold doors while they closed. "So many people would try to be my friend. I hid my sexuality in college." I cringed at the memory. "I just didn't want anyone to know. I lived, for the most part, well in college. No one knew my business. I am kind of ashamed for doing so actually."

The elevator opened and we walked towards the garage.

"You shouldn't be. You were afraid. It's understandable. Bu-but, I can't help but realize that, I am the only person who knows." I snorted in disbelief.

"Well Anderson, believe it or not, you kind of got it out of me. You pulled me into a corner and practically didn't give me the time to confess." I reached into my pocket and grabbed my key.

"I suppose you do have a point Hummel." He chuckled.

"I am always right, right?" I said in vain.

"Not always, you loser."

"Hey! I resent that!" I opened up the back set and dumped my duffle bag in. Blaine did as well.

"Okay-okay, no need to get all worked up now." I opened up the front seats. I jumped into the big navigator while Blaine did suit. I pulled in my seat belt while Blaine started to mess with the buttons of the radio. " Could we have a sing along?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"First, I have to put the key in the ignition," I laughed at Blaine's now pick face. "Second, put on your seat belt."

After I pulled out of the garage parking lot Blaine flicked on the radio.

**BABY SQUIRREL YOU A SEXY MOTHER FUCKER**

Blaine roared in laughter. "I love this song." Blaine started singing along and it wasn't long until I started singing as well.

After a few songs, we finally pulled into the stadium. "We're here Blaine." Blaine turned down the radio and pouted.

"Already?" he looked out the window and sighed.

"Well, someone is excited to get back to work." I pulled into the parking lot.

"I was having fun with you. Now it's time for WORK" he rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. I snickered.

"You're adorable Blaine." I parked my car into the parking lot and pulled the key out of the ignition. "But, unfortunately, we got to go to work." Blaine sighed, over dramatically this time. I reached over to his hand and squeezed it giving him a soft smile. I turned around, opened the door, jumped out, and slammed the door shut.

"Jesus Kurt, did the door close?" Blaine asked sarcastically. I opened the backseat door and met with Blaine's eyes which where across from mine. "Hi!"

"Hello Blaine." I chuckled softly at his cheesiness. I closed the door and walked towards the entrance with my duffle bag on my shoulder. He walked besides when I heard a foreign voice from behind.

"Little man Hummel and my guy Blaine!" Dewayne Wade said speed walking towards Blaine and I. When he caught up we turned around and continued walking.

"Hey Dewayne, sup?" I chirped. Dewayne walked in the middle of us and wrapped an arm around each of us.

"Nothing man, ready for tonight." He flashed a smile. "How you holding on Hummel?"

"Nervous. Very." He laughed at my nervousness.

"Hey, I get it. It's nothing like any of your past games in college and high school." Blaine glanced at me, but let Dewayne continue his mini speech. "It's WAY better." He chuckled and patted me on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do great, we know it."

" I tried telling him that, Dewayne, but I guess you're much more influential." Dewayne laughed at the comment.

"Oh shut up Blaine."

* * *

During practice, Coach Anderson kept an eye out for me. He made sure to point out every single deficiency while running plays. "_Hummel, why aren't you dribbling with your arm bar up?_", " _Hummel! Why is your foot at a 37 degree angle instead of a 45? _", "_Hummel…Hummel! HUMMEL!_"

After practice, we got into a circle surrounding the coach. High fives everywhere, coming from every which direction.

"Alright gentlemen," announces coach, "So, as all you should have noticed, tonight's game will be Hummel's very first NBA game." He found my arm in the mess of men and pulled me into the middle of circle. "Could we all show him our love and support for him tonight. We're all family here." He clasped onto my shoulders. "We all know how it's like to play your first time playing an NBA for the first time." Inside me, I was feeling warmth grow inside me, it was growing the more Coach made me feel appreciated. "We all remember the fear, the anticipation, the feeling that you would drop your heart at any given moment on the court." They all roared in amusement.

"Yeah man, he's right. Also, it's not hard to also dismiss the fact that I'm not the only white boy on this team anymore!" Chris Andersen said. He threw his arms in victory. Another round of laughter filled the gym. Coach raised a hand to signal silence.

"Alright, Andersen, thank you for addressing that." He turned me to face him. "Point is Hummel, we all believe in you. Understood? All this week you've been amazing, better than any other rookie I've had." He flashed me a smile and hugged me. Not long until the rest of the team were hugging us as well. As we pulled apart I found Blaine standing at the score table smiling, beaming actually. "Okay," we still remained in the circle. " Hummel son, close us out with a few words would you?"

"Okay." Blaine walked towards the circle with the coach's ball, signed by all his players for the season.

"Kurt, could you remind me to get you to sign the ball?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." I ducked into a blush. _This isn't happening to me._ The ball made its way towards the middle. I grabbed it and raised it up so everyone could touch it. "Alright, since I can't stop grinning like an idiot, I'm going to make this short so I don't mess up my facial muscles." A few chuckles here and there. "So, tonight's the first game of the season. We had a great week with practice. I also have been well accepted into this team, which is such a relief. I could already see this as a good season." Behind me there was shuffling, I turned to see familiar eyes. Blaine raised his arm to the ball. I swallowed and continued my speech. "Well gentlemen, let's get ready to chew up this season! Shall we?" A scattered round of _"Hell yeah!" "YES!" "You know it Hummel". _"Alright, on the count of three, team work. 1-2-3 TEAM WORK!"

As we all disperse, Blaine ran up to me. "Kurt, what are you doing until seven?"

I grabbed my water bottle. I took a sip and swallowed hard. "I-I um, I don't know. What time is it?" Blaine looked at his wrist imagining a watch there.

"Oh um, of course, it's quarter past ash." _Did he just do that? _He looked up at me with a sly smile.

"Are you serious?" I said playfully. "You're such a jerk. Seriously, what time is it?" I smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Okay-okay, it's almost five." I shaped my mouth into an 'o' shape. "Do you want to go somewhere?" I started walking towards the locker room. "I-I Th-that's is… If you want… um too." He started blabbing nervously.

"Blaine, I'd love too. I really wanted to go get some Chinese food." I saw Blaine's face visibly relax.

"Oh, okay." He laughs. "Great, I um, want to take my car? I kind of abandoned it here yesterday." He scratches the back of his head.

"Sure, let me just shower and change into presentable clothing." I started to run towards the locker room.

"Okay," Blaine shouted towards me.

* * *

"Yes, I'll have the lao Ming with beef teriyaki and Pepsi." Blaine said, without looking away from the menu.

"And I'll just- just have um, two egg rolls, this rice-" I pointed to the menu and the waiter bent over, he looked back at his note pad and continued recording our orders. " Could you make sure I get soy-sauce?" He nodded. "and, I'd also like water. Thank you."

"Oh, no sirs thank you." His voice thick with a Chinese accent. He bowed and walked away.

"Kurt, you do realize that we should eat heavy-" Blaine was cut-short when my phone started to ring.

**_Black bird singing in the dead of night-_**

"Hello?"

"_Hey kiddo! How you doing?"_

"Hey dad! I'm doing great! How's everyone in Lima?"

"_You shouldn't worry about us here. But if I must tell you, we're all getting ready for the big party here in McKinley. Two young ladies came in wearing your jersey and ran up to me asking for your number. Isn't that crazy?"_

I shook my head. " That's funny dad. What did you say?"

_"I told them that they have to ask you personally" _

I heard him chuckle on the end of the line. "I have fans already."

_"You know it Kurt." _I heard shuffling on the other end.

"Hello?"

"_AHHHHHHHHH! OMGOMGOMG, IT'S KURT JESSICA! JESSICA!"_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and rubbed my ear. I looked at Blaine's confused face, I mouthed, _I'll tell you later._ He nodded. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Hello? Je-jessi-ca…Jessica is it?" I heard squealing.

"_And Ciara!" _

"Hi guys!"

In unison I heard both the girls say "_We freaking love you Kurt!" _I think I heard my dad laughing when I think Ciara said "_Will you marry me?" _I heard shuffling again when I heard the diesel voice come back.

"_Kurt kiddo?"_

"Yes dad? Oh, and by the way, thanks for warning me about putting me on the phone with them. I really appreciate it." As if he didn't get my sarcasm he replied

_"Welcome kiddo. Well, I got to go watch the twins while Rachel and Carole get your fans to help set up."_

"Way to go dad, use my fans to go do dirty work for you."

He chuckled. "_Hey, weren't you always telling me I shouldn't do much because of my heart?"_

"Bye dad." I heard him laugh again before he said.

"_Bye kiddo. I love you. And I'm proud of you."_

_"_Bye dad, love you too."

"_Good luck tonight"_

"Thanks"

"_Oh and don't forget-"_

"Bye dad. I'm hanging up." He laughs before I clicked the phone off. "Dads are, you know, different."

"I know. So what was that all about?" the food arrives. This time a small Chinese woman comes by and places our food in front of us.

"Oh, Dad went all out and rented my high school gym to throw a kickoff party for my first game. He invited at my friends and family. And, to my surprise, I have fans that have also came."

"Which explains the screaming?" he picks up his fork and started eating his lao ming.

"Yeah, one of them asked me to marry them." Blaine almost chocked on his lao ming. He tried to stifle his laughter. "Ridiculous isn't it?" Once he swallows he said

"Don't you ever think about how it would be like to be…_Straight?"_ He said that in a very hushed tone, barely a whisper. I was half way from eating my egg roll when I stopped. My stomach growled.

"No, not really. But it's not like I hate being gay. I just hate how some people view gays."

"Same" silence followed as we ate.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine insisted on paying the bill.

"_Kurt, let me pay this bill."_

_"No Blaine, you made dinner and cooked breakfast for me, it's the least I can do." _

_"Well, today's your first game, take this as a gift." _

_"Fine. FINE! Go ahead." _

Being the charmer that he is, he opened the door to his passenger seat to get me inside. "Well, thank you kind sir" he smiled and closed the door and walked around the front of the car. I couldn't help but stare at his butt.

_Hummel, look away. Look away before he notices. But he does indeed have a nice butt._

Then Blaine looked up and started laughing. He hopped into the driver's seat, closed it, and pulled on the seat belt as I followed suit.

"It's only fair I get to stare at your butt now." He pushed the key into the ignition.

"Wait- What?" he clicked on the radio. The opening chords of an unfamiliar song started.

**_I need your love _**

**_I need your time_**

_Is this bastard ignoring me?_

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

**_I feel so high_**

**_I come alive_**

**_I need to be free with you tonight_**

**_I need your love_**

The car was soon filled with the booming noise of dance music.

"Blaine, stop ignoring me!" Blaine started dancing in his seat while he was driving. "Blaine!" I grunted. I just gave up, No point of arguing is there?

* * *

**6:43 P.M. **

**FROM RACH: Good luck my favorite gay! We're all down here getting ready for the game. We love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo – Barbara **

**FROM MY DEAR BROTHER: Hey dude! Me Puck and his brother are ready to watch you! We KNOOOOOW you'll do AWESOME. Remember, #DON'T STOP BELIEVING! **

**FROM CAROLE: Hello son, you know I don't usually watch sports but all of us are going to support you, no matter what! :D **

**FROM PUCK: Can't wait to see you dunk on these old men. Show them what a rookie can do! BREAK THEM ANKLES! P.S Jacob's flirting with your fans! **

**FROM DAD: Hi, kiDdo I hOpE yoU No wE AreE mIssING yoU RiGHt noW, I wISHH I CouLD shoWyou HOW PROuD I Am! LOVe YOU.**

**FROM JAKE: You have the HOTEST fans. I GOT to play basketball. Get me LeBron's autograph PLEEEASEEEEEE. Oh , and by the way, good luck.**

**Please… **

**Remember Kurt.**

* * *

After reading those text messages, I had tears threatening to fall. I was sitting on a bench in the locker room alone. I heard footsteps and the door close. I tried to compose myself and opened my twitter account to make a final tweet before the game.

"Hey there rookie" I looked up to see Blaine leaning against the wall, giving me one of his signature looks. He was wearing the same flannel polo with an emerald green tie and dark jeans and brown dress shoes that matched his dark blazer. "Dad made me come in her to get you to come warm up." I sniffled. "Aw, they're wishing you luck?" I nodded. "That's, that sometimes could be emotional for your first time."

"Yeah."

"Well, you got to get ready to warm up. The rest of the teams getting ready to make their entrance."

"Okay, I'll just post this tweet and I'll be right out." Blaine mumbled something and turned to walk away. "Hey, could you wait for me?"

"Sur-sure Kurt."

**TWEET FROM 43HUMMEL_ : First Game of the season. We gonna win this!** **Also my first game as a ROOKIE! #43Rookie #HeatNation #SeasonKickOff**

"Okay, I'm done." I tossed my phone into my duffle bag. I stood up and I started hearing the music for our entrance. "We got to hurry!" I clasped my hand into Blaine's. But I didn't fail to see him smile.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MIAMI HEAT!

While running out, I saw almost hundreds of hands reaching out to get even a finger of one of the player's hands to caress them. When I swore I smacked at least a thousand hands we reached the court. I had to take a look at my surroundings.

It wasn't Duke's Blue Devil running around the court making a fool out of himself, there weren't any proud families in the stands, there weren't recruiters, there weren't a court filled with people who have the same ambitions and dreams as I did.

There was Burnie, doing his signature dance moves, there where hard core fans with poster boards and jerseys and foam fingers and cameras. A lot of them, everywhere that you turned. There weren't any recruiters, as well as young ambitious men, wanting to make one goal. Going to the NBA. No, we're all here, reaching another goal. Championships. Yeah, one day, we'll get there.

_Everyone's probably gushing right now. _

"Hummel!" I heard LeBron strong voice over the loud music. "Come join us warming up" I ran into line where there was a rebounder under the hoop who threw the ball to the next person in line who would either, go for a jump shot, lay-up, or dunk. After I dunked, I ran to the back of the line. I couldn't help but see the manger and assistants fussing about something, or someone.

My eyes met with Blaine's. He had his hands on his hips and he was shaking his head. I ran over to him and asked. "What's going on?"

"The person who was supposed to sing the National anthem could show today. She got into an accident and the supervisor failed to get a backup." My eyes grew wide.

"Is she okay?"

"Well we know that she's fine, not her son. Nelson at the moment is unconscious."

"Oh my god, what are you guys going to do?"

"We don't know."

"Why don't you sing it Blaine?" Blaine looked up in shook. His eye brows almost disappeared into his hair line.

"Sorry Kurt, Hell No. I have not performed in a long time, and I'm not going to now." He looked back to his father and said in a quieter tone. "Besides, my father absolutely hates when I sing."

"Okay now you're lying to me." I looked down at him with a serious face. "Blaine, if you don't do it, I will."

"Kurt! I'm not lying. I swear!" he said pleading. I started walking towards his father. Blaine tried to hold on to me, but obviously I was too strong for him.

"Excuse me coach," I tapped his shoulder. " I couldn't help but notice that the singer for the national anthem isn't here and I was going to suggest-"

"You'll sing it? GREAT!"

"O-oh, okay?"

"THANK YOU HUMMEL! You never cease to fail me." Before I even had the chance to finish what I was saying, he walked away with a hop in his step. I turned to see Blaine right behind me.

"That didn't go as I planned it too." I managed to mumble.

"You're screwed, told you not to."

"Shut up Blaine." I ran towards the end of the line and Ray Allen asked me.

"What's wrong?" _he's definitely the father on this team. _

"Oh nothing, I have to sing the national anthem. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL? That's huge Kurt."

"Eh-," before I could argue, the lines flickered on and off. "I guess I have to go."

The announcer: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE STAND UP FOR THE NATIONAL ANTHEM AND AN A PRESENTATION OF THE FLAG BY MIAMI'S BAY HIGH SCHOOLS NJROTC COLOR GUARD. THE NATIONAL ANTHEM WILL BE SANG BY NATASHA- I'M SORRY, THERE'S HAVE BEEN A LAST MINUTE CHANGE. THE NATIONAL ANTHEM WILL BE SANG BY MIAMI HEAT'S KURT HUMMEL. KURT HUMMEL?"

This rose confusion in the stands, but then the lights dimmed.

I closed my eyes and screwed my eyes shut. I felt the heat of the huge spot light on me. I opened my eyes and I saw maybe three cameras around me. I heard the rifles of the NJROTC students clicking and saw the flag get lowered slowly. Then the opening of the song started. Deep silence. I my grip on the mic grow tighter. I'm just wishing it would end.

**_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_**

I heard an uproar of applause and a couple of "_I love you Kurt", "You go get them!", "Your my idol"_

**_What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?_**

**_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,_**

**_O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?_**

**_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_**

**_Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there._**

**_O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave_**

**_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_**

I heard whistling and cheers throughout the whole. I couldn't help but notice Blaine and Coach watching me. I couldn't help but know that everyone back at home are watching me attentively. I couldn't help but notice people on my team wince at the high notes. I couldn't help but notice how I started crying. I couldn't help but be proud of myself. I could help but be, happy.

**_O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand,_**

**_Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation;_**

**_Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land_**

**_Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!_**

**_Then conquer we must, when our cause is just,_**

**_And this be our motto: "In God is our trust"_**

**_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_**

**_O'er the land of the free_**

Once I belted out free, everyone was cheering, even the basketball players, Burnie, camera men, everyone.

**_ and the home of the brave!_**

I dropped my arm and the cheering grew louder. I bowed and the whole team ran up to me. Congratulating me with pats on the shoulders, hugs, praising, hair ruffling, at one point I dropped my head band and I had it handed to me by Dwayne. "Thanks"

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, KURT HUMMEL. THANK YOU MIAMI BAY NJROTC FOR THE "PRESENT OF COLORS."

"Alright guys, gather around!" Coach called for us. We formed into an automatic circle around him. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Blaine smiling softly at me. I returned the smile. I turned back at coach. "Hummel." He paused. "That was Beautiful. You have a beautiful voice son."

"Hell yea he does!" said Blaine. Murmurs of agreement followed.

"Anyways, I'm going to put in Hummel for point guard." He pointed at me. "Could I trust you?"

"Yes Coach" he paused for dramatic effect. He had a stern look on his face. He slowly smiled.

"Good! Okay, Dwayne, you're going in as a shooting guard. Please take all your open shots!"

"Yes Coach" he responded.

"James, you're going to be my small forward. LeBron you and Chris bosh are going in as my post. Bosh, your Center. Is that understood?" After a round of _"yes'" _He continued. "Alright guys. Let's have a good game tonight, Hummel, do you remember the plays?" I nodded. "Great. Don't let me down. Alright, who would like to open up?"

"I do," I chirped. "I would like to coach."

"Okay," coach looked around to see if anyone else wanted to volunteer. "Go ahead Hummel"

"Okay, I'm used to doing this before show choir competitions only this time," I cleared my throat as everyone wrapped their arms around one another. "It's you guys, overly heighted men, and we're running up and down a court for a ball." I laughed at a few memories that resurfaced. "Anyways, heat nation on three. 1-2-3- HEAT NATION!"

The starting five took position on the court. I stood in front of Chris Bosh who gave me a look that could have meant "_Little man Hummel, I'm gonna tap this ball your way._" But knowing Chris, he could also mean, _"Little man Hummel, if you don't get this ball I'm gonna choke you with my big ass hands." _

I swallowed hard when the other team members took the court with us. The starting center from the Grizzles looked at me and smiled. "You have a nice voice"

"Thank you." I smiled back. I looked down to make sure that I wasn't crossing any boarders. The ref walked onto the court. He walked into the middle of the court with the game ball. He stood in the middle of the two centers and announced.

"Three dribbles. Prepare yourselves men."

_The first dribble. _

I bent my knees, taking deep breathes.

_The second dribble_

I looked to my left and right, I put my arm up to my left to avoid having the ball taken by the person who was guarding me.

_The third dribble_

I never felt so sick. The ref threw the ball up and I saw Bosh got a head start.

_He got it. _

The ball flew into my direction. I jumped to it. When I caught it, I held it and waited until everyone went into their positions. I started dribbling to the beat of my heart.

"ZONE! EVERYONE GET INTO ZONE!" The point guard on the opposite team came up towards in a defensive stance. I started dribbling towards the left side when I switched back to my right. No one was open. No one. My biggest fear. I switched back to my left from behind the back and faked going to my right. That threw off the other player, he flew off to the side.

And there I was.

Wide open.

_Take the shot. _

_Go ahead Hummel. _

I felt the other player running towards me. I held the ball up.

_He's getting closer._

I bent my knees and my elbows. I held my breath. I jumped and released. _SMACK!_

All I saw was the ball flying. It hit the back board and went through the hoop. The ref blew his whistle. Then I began to process what was happening.

To say that the crowd was roaring, that was an understatement.

I got fouled and I got away with a three point shot, a perfect one at that.

Everyone lined up for the foul shots. The lineup was grizzly-heat-grizzly. The second ref stood under the basketball hoop with the basketball. "Two shots. Take your time Hummel." He passed the ball to me. I pounded the ball into the ground. I squatted and positioned my right arm in a ninety degree angle. I pumped my arms up while the ball went into the air.

_SWISH!_

There are more cheering.

"One more shot. Wait until the ball hits rim." The ref says, he then passes the ball to me. He put his whistle back into his mouth.

I did the same as before, but this time, I took a deep breath. I released and followed with my shot and

_BANG, SWISH! _

The ball hit back board and went into the net.

_Thank goodness I haven't missed a shot yet._

Our team went back on defense. Man to man was always easy. "I GOT POINT GUARD!" then followed the men who they were defending. "I GOT BALL". The point guard dribbled towards me. He tried to do exactly what I did earlier. Luckily, I knew exactly where he was going. He was strong on his left hand, so he was going to pass to his left. It's not common in the NBA. He held the ball to pass it I saw him look to his left. He meant to pass it, until I got in the middle of the pass. I heard the announcers: "KURT HUMMEL HAS THE BALL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. HE'S GOING FOR THE FASTBREAK. TWO PEOPLE ARE ON HIM. IS HE GOING TO GO FOR THE LAYUP? NO, HE ISN'T. HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS THE MIDDLE OF THE HOOP- OH WAIT- WHATS HE GOIN- OH MY LORD! HE DUNKED! HE DUNKED OH LORD. DID YOU SEE THIS AMERICA? HE DUNKED!"

"Timeout!" The coach from the Grizzlies called a timeout. The ref blew the whistle.

"BRING IT IN GUYS!" Coach called out for us. We ran towards him. "Amazing job out there guys. The other coach called timeout after two minutes of playing. Hummel… keep up the good work out there! I never saw a rookie play as hard as you do. Seven points already. Already!" The ref blew the whistle before I got to say thank you to coach.

"White ball!" Chris got the ball from out of bounds. The other team filed onto the court. The ref blew the whistle signaling that we could go ahead. Chris looked around to see who was open. I got open and once he passed the ball to me the point guard from the other team was on me like white on rice. I dribbled passed him and saw Chris running towards the hoop. I threw the ball up while he caught it while he was air borne; he threw it up as well. Then, there came LeBron, out of nowhere he grabbed a hold of the ball and DUNKED on the Grizzly that was in the paint.

Cheers and applause buzzed throughout the stadium.

* * *

At half time, the score was seventy four to sixty six. Our team in the lead. I sat on the bench when everyone else got water. Blaine sat down next to me.

"You're doing AMAZING Kurt. I just looked at the stats; you already scored thirty one points."

"Eh, I guess." I tried to act cool while the blush rose up from my next. LeBron sat next to me after getting refreshed. The cheerleaders came onto the court and the music started. They began dancing when LeBron said:

"You know, they're really nice girls when they aren't shaking their asses into the camera."

"I suppose." I shrugged. I looked at Blaine who looked at me wide eyed.

"I see Julia over there eying you." He winked at me and pointed at a blonde hazel eyed girl in the front of the dance number. "She's super nice. But she's never actually talks to anyone, you know what I mean."

I visibly froze. "I-I um.."

"I'll introduce her to you later." The ref blew the whistle while the horn sounded. "I'm in this quarter, are you?"

"I- um… no. coach said I could take a break."

"Okay, talk to you later." He ran onto the court while adjusting his mouth guard.

"Blaine, am I screwed?" I asked him while still frozen and staring into space.

"Yes, indeed you are."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, um, have you considered telling the truth?"

"NO! I'm not ready."

"Well then," Blaine put his hand up in defeat. "At least tell Julia that you're not interested in a nice way."

"Okay."

* * *

The last twenty, _twenty, _seconds, the two teams were tied. One hundred seven to one hundred seven. I was put in last minute. All I had to do was either score or waste time dribbling and go into overtime.

_Ain't nobody got time for over time. _

The ref blew the whistle and handed the ball to Andersen, who was subbing for Bosh. I couldn't get open. The point guard knew my tricks. Instead, he passed to LeBron who yelled "This one's for you!" he dribbled down the court.

_Fifteen seconds_

The power forward of the grizzlies jumped up before LeBron could do anything. Andersen followed behind LeBron who passed the ball to.

_Ten seconds_

Andersen tried to distract the other team with his Mohawk. He tried to dribble until time was up. I managed to get away from the point guard.

_Five seconds _

He threw the ball up into the air from where he was standing (Which was literally 5 feet from the hoop.)

_Three seconds_

I jumped in the air, grabbed a hold of the ball and: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MIAMI HEAT HAS WON! KURT HUMMEL DUNKED WITH ONLY TWO SECONDS LEFT ON THE CLOCK, AVOIDING OVER TIME! I REPEAT, THE ROOKIE OF MIAMI HEAT SCORED FORTY ONE, NOW FORTY THREE POINTS THIS GAME! HIS FIRST GAME!

I was welcomed into a huge group hug with multiple hands grabbing a hold of me. Hands grabbing my arms, jersey, hair, headband, chest.

_You did it kiddo, I'm so proud of you! _

My father's voice in my head blocked out all the noise that surrounded me inside the stadium.

_I'm so freaking proud of you. _

Then, someone was shaking me.

"Kurt, Kurt! KURT!"

"Huh? Yeah?" I saw LeBron grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"Come on, were just about to head out and shower. We're all going to go out and celebrate at Coaches house. There'll be drinks and all. And Julia" he winked at me. I looked down.

"I- um, I have to go home. Sorry. I have a flight to catch tomorrow. I'm going to surprise my family with a visit. I haven't seen them in MONTHS." I emphasized the word "_Months" _so it'll sound urgent. His shoulders dropped visibly and nodded.

"I understand. But I hope you know, we'll be celebrating you. Nice job today, I'm proud of you Hummel."

"Okay." I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you so much." He hugged me and said

"See you Monday." He let go and gave me one last pat.

"See yah." I waved. He ran towards the locker room while coach called for me. "Yes?"

"You are AMAZING." I chuckled and he did same.

"Blaine said the same." He looked me in my eyes.

"I've never had a rookie like you. You know, rookies dream to be able to make twenty points a game. You doubled that. I can image how proud your father is."

"He's very proud." I said sniffling. I heard a fan in the stands

"I ADORE YOU KURTY!" I and coach laughed while the fan was escorted out.

"Well, will I be seeing you at my place tonight?" I shook my head.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I-I um, was planning on making a surprise visit to my family tomorrow. I wanted to be able to-to um-m… you know, get a good night's sleep…"

"It's fine Kurt. You could head on home. Go on and take a shower. Just watch out for the press when you leave. They're going to be asking a bunch of questions. I could already see the headlines, KURT HUMMEL, BELTER AND DUNKER." He looked up to add dramatic effect. We both laughed at his silliness. "Well, go ahead on. It's 9:56."

"Thank you coach, Good night."

"Goodnight Kurt."

* * *

When I walked into the locker room, everyone was either already dressed or almost dressed. "HEY, look, it's the Rookie of the Year! Check your twitter." Said Bosh, handing me my phone. I laughed at him. Once I opened my twitter app, my eyes almost bulged out of my sockets. "How many followers you have now?"

"I-I have two hundred twenty four THOUSAND followers now. When I last checked it- I don't understand- I had only two hundred."

"It's what happens when you're a basketball player, and you're pretty goddamn good at it too." Explained LeBron.

All I could do was smile.

_Is this really happening?_

I ran through my messages.

**FROM DAD: I AM SO PROUD. ThAt's All I'LL say. I lOVe YoUU.**

**FROM CAROLE: I wish you could see your father right now. Kurt, I had no idea you had so many fans.**

**So many girls are asking for you.**

**I love you Kurt, everyone does.**

**FROM PUCK: OMG! ALREADY BRAKING ANKLES. I think I heard a crack.**

**And another one**

**Ooh, that one must hurt, ouch. **

**NUTS IN YOUR FACEEE! **

**WHAT IS IT, these guys haven't had enough of you putting your nuts in their face?**

**I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW! *wipes imaginary tear.***

**FROM JAKE: Remind me to never play basketball with you, ever.**

**Jessica and Ciara said hi. **

**They said you had a pretty voice. **

**Okay, Jessica said she'd love if you sang in her ear at night. #Creepy.**

**FROM MY DEAR BROTHER: How is it possible that you could jump so much higher than me and I'm half a foot taller than you?**

**I hope you enjoy putting your cock in those eyes faces.**

**DUDE, YOU SCORED LIKE 30 POINTS ALREADY!**

**43 POINTS, SPEECHLES!**

**FROM RACH: KURT, your nieces are cheering you on while you sing!**

**Aw, you made your singing tribute while playing basketball, that my friend, is an accomplishment. **

**I love you so much. **

**43 points? Is this the prophecy? **

**LOL, call me when you can.**

I laughed at all the messages while I stripped to get into the showers. After a few scattered goodbyes, I was again left alone in the locker room.

_Ah, peace and quiet._

* * *

When I got home, I lied down on my bed on my stomach before I called dad. He answered after two seconds.

_"Kurt!"_

"Dad!"

_"You did amazing today! I cannot believe that you made exactly __**forty three points!**_ _That's amazing._

"Heh I-,"

_" And you managed to dunk over guys who are much taller than you. That takes guts!"_

"Thanks D-,"

_"And you got passed the defensive players too"_

"Yea-,"

"_No one was able to keep up with you!"_

I stopped trying to talk. I just kept quiet. I listened to dad talk about how proud he was. I heard Carole once in a while. I put dad on speaker while I adjusted my alarm to wake me up earlier than usual.

"_I love you son." _

"I love you too dad." I tried to stifle my yawn but it became very audible.

"_Good night kiddo, you seem tired." _

"I am, good night dad. "

"_Carole says she love you and is proud of you."_

"Tell her I love her too. Bye dad, tell Carole I said sweet dreams"

"_Bye Kurt." _

I hung up and saw my phone was dying. I went to charge it and realized I didn't even pack. I guess when Blaine came over, I forgot all about it.

I postponed going to sleep, and started packing. Then a grin slowly formed on my face.

_I'm officially a basketball player, a PROFESSIONAL Basketball player. IN THE NBA. _

* * *

**Songs****: Love somebody ****_Maroon 5_**

**I need your love ****_Calvin Harris_**

**Star spangle banner ****_Francis Scott Key_**

**(NJROTC means Navy Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps)**

**-****_**REVIEW**_**


	6. Chapter 6: Where it all Started

**Hi guys, How is everyone doing this week? **

**I want to give a special thank you to my Beta klainepuppylove. She's amazing, also FABULOUS! **

**Speaking of fabulous, the reviews from the last chapter really made me happy. I'm going through a lot of crap and seeing your reviews remind me that not everything in life sucks. **

**Klaineisendgame11, I really do appreciate your reviews, really, Thank you. **

**-This chapter focuses more on Kurt and what he left behind when he went to college. **

**JUST TO CLARIFY BEFORE YOU READ, No one in McKinley, (Current Students and new staff) knows that Kurt is Gay. Only his close friends know. His bullies knew as well, but none of them dared to go out to the public and tell his business. **

**_Enjoy :P_**

* * *

When the taxi stopped in front of my dad's house, I couldn't help but have this overwhelming feeling of pride rise from my chest.

"Thank you so much." I opened up the door of the taxi and hopped out. The driver followed suit and opened the trunk. I found that I _kind of _overdid the packing; I was only going to be in Lima for three days.

"No problem. You did great last night Mr. Hummel." He bent over and grabbed a medium sized suit case. "My sons adore you. The party was fun as well."

_Damn, was everyone there? _

"You know fathers." I reached for the rest of my luggage, "When they're proud, it's hard to stop them from over doing it." I dropped them and fished into my back pocket for my wallet. "How much will that be?"

"Let me check." The driver peaked into the car at the meter, but when he pulled back he had a wide smile. "Looks like I didn't turn on my meter. Free of charge."

"Wh-what about gas?"

"Don't worry about it." With that said, the driver walked back over to the driver seat. I turned to walk up the pavement way of my dad's house when the driver rolled down the window and said: "Have a nice visit Mr. Hummel. Here's my business card. Give me a call whenever you want to visit Ohio."

I leaned over and grabbed the card. "Thank you," I took a quick glance and read the name on the card, " R-Robert. I appreciate it." He nodded as I shoved the card into my wallet. I walked onto the porch and took a deep breath.

_Okay Kurt, you got this. It's just been a while since you've seen them. They'll be very happy when they see you._

With a shaking index finger, I rang the doorbell. After fifteen seconds, I contemplated on ringing it again when I heard Dad's rowdy voice from the other side of the door.

"Carole, I don't know if Finn's coming for his lunch break- Hello OH MY LORD." Dad opened the door mid-sentence. Before I was able say "_Hello_", dad had me in a deadly hug. When he pulled away from the hug, he said, "Carole, you will not believe who is at the door."

Before I was able to see Carole I heard her sweet voice from down the hall. "Burt, what on earth? Why are you yelling, the twins were-" When she was in view, dad stepped to the side.

"Hi Carole" Smiling, I ran towards her. She welcomed me into a hug. "I've missed you guys"

"Oh lord, Kurt, we've missed you too." I saw dad at the end of the hallway walking towards us hauling my suitcases in behind him.

"We have certainly missed your need to have a ton of clothes as well. Jesus Kurt, what do you have in here, your penthouse?"

"No, just my closet" I said with sarcasm. "Here, I'll take my luggage"

"You bet your ass that you are." Dad said, half joking. "Take it" he gestured towards the handle. "You can take Finn's old room. Raquel and Francine are sleeping in your old room."

I gave my dad one last hug before trooping up the stairs. When I opened the door to Finn's old room, the aroma of the atmosphere hit me.

It smelled like Finn. Well, when Finn smelled good. Nothing in the room has changed. There were still pictures of teenage Rachel and him around the room, his football jersey hanging behind the bathroom door, his favorite red and white bed sheets, everything. Everything about this room was pure, and innocent. That's probably the reason why Carole didn't want to alter the room.

After settling down, I headed down stairs. To my surprise, I saw two beautiful mini Barbara Streisand's sitting watching TV on the couch with too much space between them.

_For someone as awkward looking as Finn is, he sure made beautiful girls. _

I sat on the coach between the two girls. "Hi girls" I cooed. I couldn't imagine having twins who were three years old. I could barely handle Rachel, how would I manage two of her?

They both fumbled to get closer to me. "Uncle Kurty!" they chanted.

"I missed you girls" I said fondly.

"We saw you on the tely" Raquel said with her mother's bright smile. "You was singing really pretty."

"Yea, mommy was proud. Daddy was happy with Uncle Puck when you play with the ball"

"Aw, I missed- ," I immediately froze when I heard the front door open.

"Mom, Burt, I hope you don't mind me coming over for some lunch." I heard his heavy footsteps while he was walking towards the living room.

"Daddy!" Francine chirped but I covered her mouth. She tried to peel my hand away with her little hands.

"Shush Francine, I wanna surprise daddy." She nodded violently.

"Hi Francine, Raquel, Kurt," Finn walked right past the couch and stopped in his tracks. "Kurt?" He turned around. "KURT?!" I stood up and was instantly pulled into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. So, surprise?" I said, then Finn pulled away from the hug.

"Come eat some lunch with me and we could catch up if you want." I nodded.

"I'd love that Finn."

Having lunch with you brother after not seeing him for months is like finding the missing puzzle piece that you have been trying to find since forever. He had so much going on in life. His glee club, (He was the assistant coach, and supposedly, glee club is cool now), how Rachel is forcing Finn to make Francine and Raquel take dance classes as well as singing lessons, (which is ridiculous), how his life has changed when people found out he was really close to me, and so much more. But then the tables were turned on me.

"So Kurt," Finn picked up his napkin and wiped the side of his mouth, "Are you seeing someone?" I choked on my drink. After practically coughing my guts out, I mustered the courage to answer the question.

"Well- I um," I focused my attention on the unused napkin in front of me, "I am actually interested in someone."

"Wait, is he gay?" Finn asked bluntly. I gave him a "_Bitch please_" look.

"Oh course he is Finn. What type of question is that?" I picked my drink again.

"Well, you are known to crush on straight guys" I choked again. "Bad timing?" I wiped my watering eyes with the sleeve of my Miami Heat hoodie.

"Really Finn? Couldn't you have waited until I finished drinking?"

"Sorry man, I was just asking. Sooo, tell me about him?"

"Um-erm, his name is Blaine. He-he's, he's perfect. I just, I don't know. There's just something about the way he is. There's something about his eyes, how they always look into mine, into my soul. He has hazel eyes, bold, accessorized with long eye lashes. He's shorter than me, but it's cute. Kind of like a hobbit. He's funny too, his dorkiness always just makes me happy. I've only known him for less than a week, and I feel like we're best friends."

"Why don't you ask him out-," Finn said taking a drink of his cola.

"He's the coach's son." Shortly after my remark, Finn spat out a mess of cola, coughing his brains out, resembling a forty year smoker. "Doesn't feel so good does it?" He shook his head and checked his watch.

"Well, Kurt, I got to get back to McKinley." He stood up and put his jacket on. "It was nice-,"

"Could I go with you?" I asked a little too quickly. "I-I owe someone a visit. Could I go with you?"

"Su-sure. I'll go tell mom that we're heading out." Finn walked into the living room with me trailing right behind him. Carole was sitting on the coach with the twins. "Hey mom," he rested a hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned around. "Where is Burt?"

"Emergency at the garage, someone slammed their finger with a car roof. Why, where are you two heading?" she stood up and looked between me and Finn.

"Um, I was going to take Kurt with me to McKinley, he said he wanted to visit someone important." I nodded while Finn was explaining.

"Oh, alright then boys, go ahead on out. I'll tell Burt when he gets here." She walked us down the corridor to the front door. "Finn, could you make sure Kurt gets there and back in one piece?"

"Yeah mom, I promise." They exchange a hug and Carole turned to me grinning, she hugged me tightly and said

"Kurt, be careful, you have some crazy fans out there. Seriously, I would know," She pulled away and winked. "Bye boys."

I heard a round of "_Bye daddy_ "and,

"_Bye uncle Kurty._"

Once we were in the car, before sticking the key into the ignition, Finn turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you going to go see Beiste?" I looked out the window and slowly nodded. "She's been asking about you a lot lately."

Coach Beiste was the one who even introduced me to basketball. She taught me all the rules of the game and how to do the fundamentals. I haven't seen her ever since I graduated and I feel terrible for not telling her that I got drafted into the NBA, Finn had to be the one to tell her. I never contacted her during college either. Today, I was going to talk to her. Say hi and maybe plan a day to catch up with each other.

"I know, I wanna talk to her today." I folded my arms and never made eye contact with Finn. He mumbled something and pushed the key into the ignition and backed out into the drive way.

* * *

The drive was shorter than I wanted it to be, too short for my taste.

"We're here." Finn said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but, failing miserably.

"I know." I mumbled. I tried to collect myself in preparation for whatever might hit me. A mob, bullies, haters, anyone and anything could happen.

The minute we hop out the car, Finn checks his watch. "Alright Kurt, students should be in their classes right now. I'm gonna go and help Mr. Shue set up for today's lesson. See you later." And just like that, he was gone disappearing into the building.

I was left alone lingering in the hallways of my old high school. I walked towards the main entrance of the gym where I heard the sweet sound of basketballs pounding against the wooden floor of the gym. I looked through the door windows and saw her. She was yelling at some girls that were sitting on the benches handing them a volley ball and watching them all disperse to a corner of the gym.

_Classic Beiste, always getting people to do something._

Then Beiste looked into the direction of the door I was standing at. My breathing hitched and I ducked so she wouldn't be able to see me. I heard her yell at someone, then I heard her keys jingling. The sound got louder and her footsteps where getting closer.

_Shit. _

I ran towards the boy's locker room. Once I got to the door, I tried to open it up, and _shit, _the door didn't budge. The gym door opened and I settled on hiding in a corner.

"Whoever is out here needs to get to class." Seconds later, the gym door slammed shut. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I mustered up the courage to walk towards the gym and to try my intentions once more.

I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

_You could do this Kurt. Just do it. _

I fixed my red Miami heat hoodie and looked down at my jeans to check if I had any stains from lunch on them.

_Okay, you're looking good, you've got this._

I wrapped my fingers firmly on the cold door handle. I took a deep breath once more. I opened the heavy door slowly and pushed myself into the thick atmosphere. After ten seconds of having my presence in the room, balls were dropped and forgotten, jump ropes were on the ground, all conversations were over, and silence filled the room. A pin could drop and surely someone would hear it.

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S KURT FREAKING HUMMEL!"

"COULD I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"DID YOU REALLY GO HERE?"

"YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE A LEGEND?"

A mob of students surrounded me, pounding me with questions. I closed my eyes preparing for whatever blow I'd have to face.

A loud and alarming sound of a whistle gets them all to stop.

_What the hell, they are like dogs. _

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Beiste's harsh voice scared the living crap out of me. When all of the students where in their seats, Beiste walks up to me. "Kurt.."

"Coach Beiste, I know I have been a jerk and haven't talked to you in forever, but I came here because I wanted to apologize and say thank you."

We stared into each other's eyes before she suddenly embraced me. She rubbed my back in reassurance. She gave me a small smile as we pulled away.

"Wait, why, why aren't you upset with me?" I asked in confusion. "I-I thought you'd be yelling at me by now."

"Porcelain, it's fine." I shook my head in disagreement. "We'll talk about it later." She walked away from me positioning herself in front of all the students.

"Hey, Coach , there's no more ham-," Puck walked out of the office and stopped right in front of me. "Kurt! My man! What are you doing here?" Puck greeted me in a manly hug.

"Well, I wanted to pay my family a surprise visit, and then I remembered that I had to pay someone an important visit." I walked over to where Beiste was, Puck following suit. "Surprise?" Puck and Beiste were beaming.

"Guys, follow in this man's footsteps, he's the strongest person I know, and I don't mean that physically." A roar of laughter filled the gym and another whistle sounded.

"He's right guys, he's been through a lot. But I doubt that he wants to share-,"

"Who said that?" I heard myself saying.

_Fuck._

_More people to fucking judge me. _

"I must have underestimated you Hummel. Would you like to share?"

_Fuck, way to go._

"Yeah, I just hope that no one judges me." I nervously said. A round of laughter buzzed throughout the gym.

"I love you Kurt" Said a small red head girl, after the laughter died down, who had to be a freshmen, sophomore at most.

"Who said that?" I looked around, acting like I didn't know who said that. I focused my attention towards the small girl. She was sitting on the bottom bleachers towards the end. I walked slowly towards her. A bunch of quiet murmurs filled the gym. Once I was close enough to her, she was looking past me. "Hi, so I heard you love me."

She looked up at me with a nervous smile. She nervously laughed and shook her head. She looked away again.

"I love you too." She looked back at me with a shook look in her face. "In fact, I love all my supporters." Another and final round of "_I love you_", "_We love you too", "You love me?" _ended the love discussion.

"Okay, so, now that we've spreaded thelove, it's time for me to talk about what I had to go through in high school." I repositioned myself so I was standing in the middle of the clump of students. I took a deep breath, another one out of the countless ones I took today. "Everyone should know, this is where all my dreams began. It's where it all started." I shoved my hands into my hoodies pocket. "I remember how it's like to be in high school and having a dream. You'll have your supporters, your doubters, your haters, the want to be's, the gonna be's, and your bullies." I paused for dramatic effect. "Freshmen year, when I stepped foot into these great halls, I was bullied. People always judged me. I-I, it wasn't my fault that-," _Do NOT say your gay. _"My voice was high pitched. You know? Once I hit puberty, I was always hoping that it would get deeper… it did, you're hearing it right now."

I sniffled, memories were crashing against me soul like ocean waves crashing against rocks.

"Just think about it, wouldn't you guys think differently of a guy whose voice is as high as mine? And it gets worse, what would you do if this guy sings like a girl?" a few nods. "What- the point I'm trying to make is that, whatever flaws you have, people are going to pick at it. Especially if they know you have a bright future ahead of you. They'll do everything in their power to dim the fuse at the end of your tunnel. Sophomore year didn't change. I joined the glee club. I'm not going to say I regret joining glee, but it made things worse. I did make amazing friends, though." I stole a glance from Puck who was walking towards the office, and turned around when he heard what I said.

"I love you man"

I laughed at his random comment. "So I tried football. I got in the habit of working out. I turned out to be alright at it. It sure did make my dad proud of me. But, it didn't solve my bullying issue. All the jerks were on the football team. I quit after three games, it was too much for me. I got into this phase where I would work out when I got bullied. I would be stuck in the weightlifting station after someone made a rude comment about me, or if I got a slushy to the face, or even shoved against the lockers." I looked around to see the group of intrigued teens watching me attentively. " I was in a really dark time of my life. The football team was falling apart so they had to hire a new coach and they took their anger out on me. One day I had enough. I ran into the weight room and started doing pushups, but ended up falling on my face and crying into the mat underneath me. Then Coach walked into the weight room, and long story short, she introduced herself as the new head coach, I told about my issues, she showed me how to relieve pain through her favorite sport, basketball. That day she taught me how to play. After countless hours of learning basketball, I learned to love the sport."

I took my hands out my pockets and wrapped my arms around myself.

"With a lot of hard work and hidden talent, it could get you far in life." I turned back to Beiste to see her crying and beaming. "Why are you crying?" I walked over to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Kurt, you've grown up so much. I'm proud of you, so proud of you sonny boy." She hugged me and collected her thoughts. When we pulled away, the all too familiar bell rang.

"Remember, ladies and gentlemen on the basketball team, we have practice today!" Beiste patted me on my shoulder and walked towards her office, leaving me alone with these kids.

_Shit, how could she leave me alone with these guys? _

A fairly handsome African American teen walked towards me in a nervous state.

"Um-um, could I ask you a question um I-I -mel, I-I-I- mean Kurt sir, I um," this kid looked defeated. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was me not too long ago, stammering to LeBron.

"Hey," I grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down. I'm not God"

"You're mine" I could tell that he didn't mean to say so. He palmed his face with his huge hand. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, meeting someone famous does things to you." He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. "Were you going to ask me something?"

"Yeah, but it's stupid." He shook his head and started to walk away.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, nothing is stupid to me." He turned around, with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." He ran into the supply closet grabbing a basketball and then into the office returning with a black Sharpie. "Could you sign this ball for me please?"

"Sure" I said, trying to sound cool, but, failed when I saw him wince at the sudden change of octave.

**_Kurt Hummel _**

**_#43 Miami Heat_**

**_Never stop believing_**

"Don't ever stop believing. Hard work and talent, I promise they'll do you justice" were the last words I said to him as he disappeared into the locker room.

After signing the basketball for that nice young man, I stormed into Beiste's office. Startled by my sudden appearance in the office, Beiste dropped the paper work that was in her hands. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Kurt, what the hell are you-," Beiste began to stutter, but I interrupted her.

"Coach Beiste, I am so sorry for not contacting you for all these years. I feel terrible, we, well I promised that I'd stay in touch with you when I made it big. I-I never had the time, the time to call you. Well I would have called if I had your number-,"

"KURT!" Beiste's stern voice cut me off from my nervous monologue. She signaled me to sit down on her old leather loveseat. After the awkward squeak of the chair, Beiste sat on her desk, directly in front of me. "I'm not upset with you." I opened my mouth to protest but Beiste gave me one of her signature looks. "Kurt, wait until I finish talking."

"Okay, sorry Coach." I sat back until my back touched the cold surface of the loveseat.

"Alright, I know why you probably think I'd be upset. You probably thought that, that you where being a jerk. You probably thought that you were just forgetting everyone here in Lima, you probably were, but that's understandable. You didn't do it on purpose. Heck, if I was you I'd have do the same."

For some weird reason I raised my hand, but Beiste nodded towards me signaling me to talk. She picked up a miniature basketball off her desk and began tossing it in the air.

"Wouldn't that be letting my fame get to me?" I asked as if the answer to the question was the most obvious on earth, but apparently, it wasn't.

"Well, Kurt, don't you remember what you've been through in high school?" I slowly nodded. "It's human that you don't ever want to come back to a place like this after all the shit you've been put through." Beiste tossed the ball into the air one final time before getting a full grip on the ball. "Also, I didn't think that you'd even ever come back." She leaned towards me. "It's a teacher's job. I signed up to make an impact on a student's life for as long as the school board allows me too. What I did for you was good enough for me." She leaned back into her original position and continued tossing the ball. "You getting drafted, playing in the NBA, that's all I ever wanted, I to be able to dig someone out of the grave and give them another pulse to beat at. If I had never met you, I don't know how I would be living, and I think that could work vice versa." She aimed the ball towards her mini hoop. "So, I think we both do justice to each other." She released the ball and it missed the hoop. With a little _thump_, the ball hit the side of my foot. "I just want you to know, I didn't have to teach you how to play basketball. So, don't think that I was just doing my _teaching job_; I was doing my job as a _mentor. _So I didn't do everything because I had too, I did it because it's what I thought was best for you. That's why I have this job." I picked up the ball and started to squeeze it.

"So, what you're trying to say is that, most of you helping me out and coaching me was mentoring. But others would view it as teaching?" She nodded. "Well, so that's why you aren't mad? Because, it's your job to be in my life for a certain time, only to make an impact on it?" I was still confused.

"Have you ever heard of the term, 'Teachers learn from their students'?" I quickly nodded in response. "Well, you taught me a lot while I did my part and I know you learned a lot from doing your part as a student."

"I understand" I said quietly. I positioned my arm with the ball towards the mini hoop on the door. I released and heard a small _swish_.

"Well," coach said while trying to sniffle a yawn. "What time is it?" she looked over to her clock over her bulletin board. "Kurt, honey, I have another group of kids coming in about half an hour. Do you want to leave now?"

"Oh, yeah, I did want to see Mr. Shue, you know, probably meet the new Glee club." Beiste stood up from her desk and picked up the baby basketball from the floor. She stood up smiling. "What's so funny?"

"You know, Glee club hasn't changed at all. Mr. Shue is still making crazy new numbers, more ambitious kids have joined, and more musical voices are filling the hallways, just the same old."

"But-," I could sense that there was more too it. I stood up from my seat, walked over to Beiste by the door and put my hand on the door knob.

"Glee club is popular now" she said with a chuckle at the end. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I looked around to find Puck in the storage room of the gym bending over trying to fix the volleyball nets. We both started to walk towards the main entrance.

"Well Coach Beiste, I hope that I get to take you out to dinner-,"

"KURT! I don't go out with former students!" She exclaimed in a faux incredulous tone.

"Coach, stop overreacting. Remember… _Gay._" Emphasizing on the term _Gay_, pointing towards my chest.

"Kurt." She said in a much serious tone. She slapped me on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. I'm assuming you'd like to catch up?"

"Yes. I really hope that I have the time to do so the next time that I am in Lima. I really miss you as a coach. I really miss those times you tossed ice cold water at me during games, to '_wake_' me up, none of my other coaches done that before." She laughed softly.

_She really is a beautiful woman, inside and outside. _

A huge _thump_ came from the storage. "CRAP!"

"Puckerman, if you broke any of my equipment, it's coming from your check."

"Shit. Don't worry coach, I didn't break anything."

"Okay, well, I'll let you go son. I'll see you soon?" she said with a glimpse of hope in her eye, identical to the one the shy fan from earlier wore. I slowly nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "I love you kid. Do well"

I felt a tear trickle down my sensitive skin.

_Those were the same exact words she said to me when I graduated._

"I love you too." I whispered.

I hugged back and after what felt like forever we pulled away.

"Bye Coach."

"Bye Kurt."

Before I stepped out into the empty hallway, I looked back into the gym and saw Beiste walking towards the storage room.

"Puckerman, what the HELL are you doing?" I shook my head with a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

The journey to the choir room wasn't bad. No one was in the hallway to maul, tackle, or rip me apart.

_I haven't checked my phone all day._

I pulled my phone from my sweater pocket and my eyes almost bulged out my sockets.

**TWO MISSED CALLS FROM: BLAINERS**

**FIVE MESSAGES FROM BLAINERS:**

**Hey Kurt, I never got to talk to you after the game.**

**What are you doing today?**

**Um, Kurt, you're in Lima?**

**You do realize people are going to be on your back in Lima?**

**Lol, text me! "/**

**FROM ME:**

**How do you know I'm in Lima? Yeah, sorry about not talking to you yesterday, I had to get home and pack. Someone didn't let me do so before because they were staying over. *points at you* I'll call you when I get home!**

I shoved my phone back into my pocket just as I found myself in front of the choir room door.

_It really hasn't changed at all. _

I opened the door and an unoiled hinges squeaked. "Hello?"

I knew that voice, and it belonged to the honorable Mr. Shue. "Mr. Shue?"

"Kurt?" he appeared from his office in the corner. "KURT!" he ran towards me and practically crushed on me. While pulling away, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

While explaining to Mr. Shue, Finn shortly joined us in our conversation. After countless hours of talking, screaming, crying and hugging, it was time for glee club. Half way through practice, Mr. Shue asked me to sing something, but I declined respectfully explaining that the club needed to get ready for regionals, only three weeks away. Watching the new kids, with determination, all having a drive and goal, made me happy. I never saw Mr. Shue be so happy. The bell rang again and I looked onto my phone screen to see another message from Blaine.

**FROM: BLAINERS**

**Lol, okay. I'm fine with that. Talk to you then! & BTW, I have to ask you something… Important. **

I stared blankly at the screen.

_I wonder what he has to ask me. _

"Are you ready to leave?" Finn asked me while shadowing over me and tugging his coat on. "Mr. Shue had to get home because his Mrs. is acting up."

"Finn, could you not stand over me. I could get up if you moved." I said with a little sass. "What happened to Emma?" Saying her first name was so odd. I got used to saying Mrs. Pillsbury for the longest time, saying Emma is weird.

"I have no idea. He just ran out." We walked towards the door way, searching for the lights switch he said, "I just hope that she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." Finn closed the choir room door and we walked towards the exit closest to the parking lot where Finn had his car parked. Once Finn grabbed a hold of the door, I was blinded by a flash. "What in the world?" Another flash. All I could feel was a strong hand wrapping around my arm. I felt many bodies pressing against mine and many voices talking to me.

**"**KURT HUMMEL, WHY ARE YOU BACK IN LIMA?"

"ARE YOU VISITING OLD FRIENDS?"

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING ABOUT YOUR GAME LAST NIGHT?"

Many microphones were shoved in my face; the same strong force was still pulling me towards the car.

"EXCUSE ME, Kurt does NOT have anything to say to any of you." The voice of Finn said.

"KURT! IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE FROM MUSIC OR BASKETBALL, WHICH WILL YOU CHOOSE? WHY?"

"Move!" Finn said in a very loud and clear voice. The flashes seized my ability to see. Next thing I know, I'm in Finn's car.

"Holy Crap, I was not excepting this to happen." I said in disbelief.

"Well, you're living the life now, you should be glad." He pushed and turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

Today was definitely an emotionally exhausting day, I was just glad that I was going to have my family dinner, which I missed so very much.

"Hello boys" Carole greeted us as me and Finn walked into the house. "Dinner will be done in a couple hours, when Burt gets here."

"Okay, thanks Mom"

_Great, it gives me time to call Blaine._

"Thank you Carole." I hugged her and jolted up the stairs to Finn's old room. I shut the door locked and fished out my phone from my pocket. I dialed Blaine's number and plopped onto the bed, facing the ceiling.

"_Hello?_"

"Blaine?"

"_Hey Kurt, how's Lima?_"

"Great, how are you doing?"

"_Oh, I'm doing fine. Um, Kurt, I-I um have a question."_

"Yes?" My heart beat started to slow down while Blaine literally took forever to ask his question.

"_Um, I-I'm not good with things like this… Well um… Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Just to, you know, get to know each other. Kind of like a date… I guess, well, you don't have to go if you don't want too?" _

"Um," _NO FREAKING WAY, HE JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE. OH MY GOD. QUICK HUMMEL, RESPOND._ My brain wasn't cooperating with my mouth. "Y- When?"

"_Next weekend, since you were busy."_

"Oh, well, then, of course I'd like to." _YES YES YES! _

"_Great, so how was your day in Lima?_"

Explaining to Blaine how my day felt so natural. I told him everything. It was so easy to. I told him all - from the day I got bullied that lead me to meeting Beiste and which also explained the surprise visit, to the press attack and how Finn had to act like a body guard.

"_Well, it looks like someone had a long day._" I heard Blaine laughing at his own remark on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I know. It was a lot to sink in." I heard a soft knock on the door. "Hold on a second Blaine, someone's knocking on my door," I pulled the overheated phone from my ear and sat up. "Come in."

"Kurt, sweetie, it's time for dinner." Carole peaked in through the door and smiled softly. "Your father just got home." _I've been on the phone for hours?_

"Thank you Carole." Carole closed the door behind her. "Hey Blaine."

"_Yes?_"

"I got to go eat dinner, I'll call or text you later." Blaine started snickering. "What's funny?"

"_Nothing, you just sounded like a teenager when you said that."_

"Leave me alone Anderson."

"_Whatever, don't you have to go to dinner_?"

"Bye Blaine."

"_Talk to you later Kurt. Bye!_"

When I hung up, I sighed heavy and feel back into Finn's bed.

_This is going to be the best week ever. _

Just then, I heard Dad's voice from downstairs. "KURT! Come downstairs, we are STARVING!"

"I'm coming!" I laughed as I got off the bed and headed downstairs.

* * *

**My Birthday is next weekend. DARREN CRISS'S BIRTHDAY IS ON THE FIFTH! Mine is only three days after! (Now that I think about it, i should just change my posting days to Mondays)**

**So, with that being said, I will do everything in my power to write the next chapter and have it ready by Monday, the latest.**

**Next chapter, the DRAMA begins. It's what you guys have all been waiting for. HURT! But, who's going to be the victim? Coach Anderson? Kurt, Blaine? Til next time.**

***POLL ON MY PROFILE!***

**Also, I have made an instagram which focuses on CAN YOU FEEL THE HEAT. cyfth_ (Follow please?) *batting eyes***

**Again, the Reviews really bring sunshine to my storm. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Pressure

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POSTING IT ON MONDAY!**

**I was crazy busy last weekend with my birthday, last week I had college basketball recruiters come to my school (YAY!) and I've been sick, so I was literally waiting for _this cough syrup to come doooooooown. _**

**Without further ado, **

**I really appreciate you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. **

**-You know what'll be cool? **

**If I got _43 _reviews. Life would be AMAZING if that were to happen. My life will be COMPLETE.**

**I don't care, I love you guys, ALOT. **

**And here you guys go, the chapter you all been waiting for...**

* * *

"Bye Carole, Bye dad. And dad," I said as a taxi rolled up on the curb. "Stop calling me at random times." I held my luggage in my hands waiting for Robert to completely pull over.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He said, trying to sound scary. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you should call me when I'm least expecting it."

He threw his arms in the air in amusement. "What happened to the element of surprise?"

"Dad, I don't want to be surprised when I'm changing in the locker room or if I'm eating lunch or dinner with a friend-,"

"Friend? You never mentioned a friend…" Dad cut me off as Robert came round from the driver's seat and took my bags from my grasp.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hummel." He said with a small nod.

"Good afternoon Robert, thank you." I absently returned the greeting as I turned back towards my awe-struck father. "Dad, I'm not a loner, nor am I socially challenged. Sorry if I've never mentioned him before but-," this time it was Carole who raised her hand to shut me up.

"BUT, now it's not the time to discuss this topic. Burt, properly say good bye to Kurt, we can't leave the twins alone for too long." She said with a concerned look on her face. She looked back at the house and turned to Dad with pleading eyes.

"Okay Carole. Bye son, I love you; please call me every day so I don't have to call you at _random _times. Take care." He pulled me into a fierce hug and patted my back. As we pulled away, he gave me a soft smile complemented of big bright eyes that resembled mine.

"I love you too dad. I promise." With that said, dad moved to the side to allow Carole to come forward.

"Hey honey." She hugged me and whispered, "We love you. Just, keep up the great work, will you?" She rubbed my back in circles and pulled away. I was left without words, so I just nodded.

"We'll miss you kiddo." Dad included with his voice full of emotion.

"Bye Kurt dear." I hopped into the cab and rolled down the window.

"Bye guys, I love you." With a little wave, the cab pulled away from the curb. I tugged my seat belt and turned my body to get on last look of the house and at the two standing on the front lawn Dad had his arm wrapped around Carole's shoulders while Carole had her small arm around Dad's waist.

_They look so happy together. _

Once they were no longer in sight, I turned back around in my seat.

"You have quite the family." Robert said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know." I whispered." I bit my lower lip and looked out of the window. Robert was saying something to me but I wasn't paying attention, I was focused on the fact that I'll probably never have anything like Dad and Carole.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, are you busy?" I arrived at Miami sometime around eight and I didn't want to risk going on a dangerous taxi cab ride at night. _I watch too much law and order._

"_No I'm not, why?_"

"I just got back to Miami. I don't want to take a cab. So I was hoping you could pick me up?"

"_Well, I dunno._" My shoulders dropped in disappointment, until I heard his laugh. "_I'm kidding. I'll be there in ten minutes or less. I'll run people over if I have to._"

"You're an idiot Blaine." I managed to say laughing.

"_Hey, but I'm a good idiot._"

"Whatever. I'll see you soon."

"_Okay" _

Exactly twelve minutes later, Blaine's car pulled up to the curb. Blaine hopped out of the driver seat and jumped into my arms.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I'm late. Remember how I promised to run over anyone, I-I just didn't have the heart to run over this old lady. She walked really slow and caused me to wait a long-," I pulled away from the hug and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Calm down Blaine and come help me with my bags." I walked back towards my suitcases and grabbed one leaving the second and the biggest one for Blaine.

"Jesus Kurt, why do you have so many luggage? You were only in Lima for three days! I wonder what you have in here. Rocks?" I dropped my suitcase in the trunk.

"I sort of have a problem when it comes to packing." I admitted.

"I see." Blaine grunted as he threw the heavy suitcase in the trunk. We both walked around to the front and before Blaine started driving, he said. "So, did you hear?"

"What?" I asked, "What did I hear?"

"Oh never mind." He started driving and laughed softly. "Never mind." He switched on the radio and danced along with the music.

"Blaine. Blaine! BLAINE!" at the last repetition of Blaine's name, he turned down the radio.

"Yes Kurt," Blaine said, trying to look innocent, batting his eyes.

_Why is he so freaking cute? _

"Um-um, what have I heard?"

"Gosh Kurt, I thought it was important." He turned the radio up again and started singing along to a much slower song, completely ignoring me.

_I'll ask him when I get home._

"So," I started as we finished hauling the suitcases in through the door, "are you going to tell me now?" Blaine dropped onto the couch and pulled out his phone. "Blaine?" he pointed his index finger signaling me to stop talking. He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear, he gave me a teasing smile and mouthed "_you'll love this."_

"Hello Pat Riley." Blaine greeted. _Oh shit. Pat Riley was the manager of our team. Why was he calling him? Did I do something wrong? _"Yeah, I'm with Kurt right now, do you want to tell him or do you want me to tell him?" _What the hell? _"Okay, I'll put you on speaker." Blaine signaled me to sit right next to him on the couch. When I did so he said: "Hello Pat?"

"_Yeah Blaine, is Kurt on right now?_"

"Yeah, this is he" I introduced nervously.

"_Okay Kurt, don't freak out when I tell you this. Could you promise me that?" I'm going to freak out anyways._

_"_I hold no promises, but I'll try my hardest." I held my breath until he finally spoke up.

"_Friday, you're having, along with the other rookies of this season, a press conference. It's going to be held In Miami. Now don't freak out. It's just a press conference._" My ability to talk was seized when he finished. I looked up at Blaine who had the widest of all smiles on his face. "_Kurt?_"

"Yeah Pat, I'm fine. Just a tiny bit of nervous." I managed to say. Still smiling, Blaine rubbed my back with his free hand. _Just a little lower. STOP IT HUMMEL!_

"_Great. Just to let you know, being nervous is normal, but don't let your nerves get to you. Blaine?"_

"Yeah?" he answered. I mouthed '_you want anything to eat?'_ he nodded and with that said I disappeared into the kitchen and grabbed two bananas from the fridge. When I got back, I saw a beaming Blaine on the coach staring at me.

_Why does he have to be so beautiful?_

I plopped onto the coach and returned the smile.

"Ready to go to New York tomorrow to play against the Nets?" I grunted and fell back on the coach in response. I looked up at Blaine who was slightly turning into a shade of pink. I handed him a banana and he whispered

"Thanks."

"I really have to get used to traveling a lot now." I started peeling the banana and avoiding eye contact with Blaine to avoid awkwardness. "I just came back from Lima. Now I have to go to New York."

"It'll get tiring, but it's easy to get used to." He said in between munches of his banana. "Trust me, I'd know."

"Yeah, you better get home so you have some time to pack." I said standing up so I could dispose of the peel. Before I walked away, I heard Blaine call out:

"Wait Kurt!" I turned around, surprised, to see him smiling at me jokingly. "Take this peel with you?" I snatched the peel from his grip.

I came back to see Blaine standing at the door with his keys and his phone in his hands.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to ride with me to the airport? You could drive to my house and we could get a taxi from there?" I nodded. "Okay, then I guess I see you tomorrow." He pulled me into a hug and it lasted longer than it should have.

"Thank you for picking me up Blaine." I said as we pulled away.

"No problem Kurt, really." He gave me a reassuring smile and walked out the door. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." I closed the door slowly. Once the door was secured, I walked my bags to my room and emptied them out.

_I guess I got to start all over. _

This is my life. This was the life that I have been dreaming of this for as long as I could remember. But, the best part about it was, it was just the beginning. I could do the traveling and all, but the packing is going to be HELL. I sighed and proceeded to finish my back killing task.

* * *

"Hey Hummel," Said LeBron, I looked up from my phone and saw him, Dewayne, and Bosh standing up to leave. "We're going on out to get something to eat, you want to join?" he asked.

"Oh, no guys. Thanks for asking, but I'm not in the mood to eat." I said softy.

"Okay then, just call one of us if you want anything." Said Bosh pulling on his jacket. Pretty soon, I was left alone in the hotel room when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I croaked due to the lack of using my voice. Blaine's full head of curls peaked through the door. I laughed at the sight.

"Hey Kurt, you have a moment?" Asked Blaine. _Could he get any cuter? _

"Ye-yes, of course Blaine, of course I do. Come in." I sat up from my bed and crossed my legs and patted a spot on the bed so that Blaine could sit. "What's up?" I placed my phone on the night stand and waited for Blaine to respond.

"Well- um, whenever I come to New York, I always take a walk in Central Park. It's relaxing. I always went by myself but, I was wondering if-,"

"If, I wanted to go with?" Blaine nodded slowly.

"You don't-,"

"Have to if I don't want to, blah blah blah," I said, mocking Blaine's tone.

"I don't sound like that Kurt." Blaine answered stifling a laugh

"I don't sound like that Kurt" I said in a deeper voice than usual. "Well, I'd love to go but, what if someone recognizes me."

"That's already taken care of." He said smiling brightly and fished into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of sun glasses and walked over to LeBron's night stand and picked up a New York Yankees hat. "Here you go. I doubt anyone would recognize you without your coiffed hair and your bright eyes."

All I could do was laugh at his ridiculousness. "You are something else Mr. Anderson." I stood up and took the hat and the glasses.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Blaine. Yes." I stood in front of the mirror and tucked my hair into the hat. I pulled on the glasses and turned towards Blaine. "How do I look?" I tried to pose, and Blaine laughed at me being well, being me.

Halloween was fast approaching in New York and autumn couldn't look any more beautiful. Blaine and I were walking side by side in Central Park. After a while of walking the length of a small river, Blaine spoke up.

"Hey Kurt." He halted and I stop two seconds after him, causing me to be ahead of him a few paces. I turned around with a concerned look on my face and hummed in response. When he didn't answer, I walked towards him and asked.

"What's up Blaine?" He looked from his left to his right and continued walking, I followed suit.

"Well, I dunno, it's just, I'm not good with expressing my feelings." Then, it was I who ceased walking.

"What do you mean Blaine?" I turned to see a now blushing Blaine looking down at his feet. I crossed my arms and tried to get his attention. "Blaine?" he looked up at me and gave me one of his signature smiles. Without warning, he hooked his arm with mine and walked me to the miniature bridges. Once we reached the top, he released his grip around my arm and went to lean against the railing of the bridge. Still confused, I stayed in the same spot as before.

"Well, I kind of wanted to do this Saturday, but this can't wait." _Please don't tell me he's going to propose._ "Kurt, you know, you're different. Your strong, independent, smart-," I walked over to him and copied his body language. "Talented. I wish I had someone as courageous as you are as my role model as I was growing up. You're beautiful too, did you know that? Personality wise and physically." He turned to me and started snickering and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" I asked dumbly, feeling the familiar warmth in my neck rising.

"You're blushing." _Oh crap._ I tried to hide the blush with my hands but Blaine my hands and added. "It's okay, it's cute… Don't worry." He put his hands back in their original position and looked back into the little river in front of him. "Where was I?"

"I'm Beautiful-,"

"Oh, yeah. You're beyond it though. Your smile gives me shivers, you laugh makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, the way you look at me, gives me a warm bubbly feeling inside me." he looks at me for a brief second while I was looking straight ahead at a few kids tossing rocked into the river. "I really like you Kurt," he continued. "I liked you since I stretched out that muscle in your thigh last week." My heart skipped a beat a few times at his words. My palms began shaking and moist with sweat.

_And he's not good with words. _I thought sarcastically.

"I-I like you too." I whispered. Blaine turned towards me and I followed suit. He didn't say anything, it's not like he needed to. The look in his eyes, they basically were screaming "_I like you, you like me, and what do we do now?_" I took the one step closer to him; our faces were an inch apart. "I really like you Blaine." I repeated as Blaine wrapped his strong arms around my waist slowly pulling us closer to each other. I draped my long arms around Blaine's shoulders and giggled.

"You know," Blaine whispered, "if I was able to see your eyes, I'd say they are as stunning as your hair and as breathtaking as the rest of you, But," he shrugged "I'll save that for another day."

With that said I pulled Blaine closer and closed the gap between us. My eyes slowly closed. As our warm moist lips pressed against each other, I could have sworn that the world around us disappeared. Every car horn, every giggling child, all the bells of bikes, every vendor, every chirp of birds and the running water of the river, were silenced. The only other person I could feel was Blaine, and only Blaine, the only one I needed and wanted. Slowly and tenderly, our lips started to synchronize. He opened his mouth, allowing access for my tongue to enter his mouth. I wrapped my fingers in as many curls as I could.

Fireworks. That's one word that I could use to explain how it felt. Amazing couldn't even come close to how it felt to have the softness of Blaine's lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth.

_Shit, what if people are staring?_

We pulled away at the same time, as if Blaine was able to read my mind. We both giggled like teenagers and returned to our original state: leaning on the railing of the small bridge. Over time, Blaine started giggling even more.

"What's so funny?" Blaine turned towards me and started humming a familiar Katy Perry tune.

"Oh, nothing."

**_You think I'm pretty_**

**_Without any make-up on _**

**_You think I'm funny_**

**_When I tell the punch line wrong_**

**_I know you get me_**

**_So I let my walls come down, down._**

He started walking off the bridge and I followed behind him, reaching for his hand. When our fingers intertwined, he continued singing while resting his head on my shoulder.

**_Before you met me_**

**_I was alright but things were kind of heavy_**

**_You brought me to life _**

**_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine. _**

I hummed along as we continued our journey to the hotel.

_This is what I wanted. _

_Happiness_

* * *

The game with the Nets wasn't as intense as the one with the Grizzlies. Everyone on the team kept saying it was an easy game, but I don't think that was the case. I think that they just didn't try as hard.

"Naw man, it was 'cause of little man Hummel." Said Dewayne, as he sat on his bed tossing his pillow in the air and catching it. "They were shocked and scared that the little dude might dunk on one of their faces."

"Psh, no." I said trying to blow off Dewayne's compliment. Bosh came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck and started ruffling my hair with a fist.

"My guy, you totally had them afraid to step up to you." Added LeBron. "The point guards on their team weren't sticking any Defense."

"Guys, come on. We got to get some sleep." Bosh released his grip on me and picked up a pillow from my bed and threw it at LeBron. "I don't want to be that cranky guy in the morning that no one likes." He added. I looked at him confused. _Now's not a good time to ask._

"Yeah, Bosh is right. I'm pretty tired from scoring thirty nine points today." I said, only half bragging. "Besides, we have another game on Thursday. I don't want to be tired for that one." While stretching out some of my joints, I flipped the covers over and flicked the light on the bed stand off. I jumped onto my bed and wrapped the covers over me. "Night guys."

While the others were following suit, a round of _"Good Night Little man Hummel"_ sounded throughout the room.

Despite being tired from the game, I couldn't sleep. The only thing that came to mind was…Blaine. I was laying on my back staring up into the darkness at the ceiling.

_What are we now?_

_Are we an item?_

_How do I tell everyone about him?_

_What would Coach Anderson say? _

_How would the media see this as? _

_Where do I go from here?_

A loud groan escaped my throat. I turned over and picked up the unused pillow on the left side of the bed and threw it across the room to express my internal frustration.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice chirped up from across the room. "Who did that?"

When my brain recognized the voice, I apologized, "Sorry LeBron, I didn't mean to. I'm just frustrated about something." I sat up ad focused my vision on where I threw the pillow.

"Well," I saw LeBron's silhouette from the far end of the room following suit. "I guess that means that I don't want to be in the same room as you, next time you get frustrated." I chuckled slightly at LeBron's uncalled for humor. "I would say that you could talk to me, but, it's kind of late." He fell back into bed and the ruffling sound of fabric told me that he was going back to sleep. I slowly lay back down and waited for the sand man to take me to the world of deep slumber.

_"Kurt, Hey Kurt. You're amazing, gorgeous, funny, and smart." Blaine was standing in front of me, wearing an all-white tuxedo with a red bow. He looked different because his hair was prisoned in a gel cell. "Kurt, I brought something for you." One of his arms were hidden behind his back, he slowly moved his arm away from his back to reveal a bouquet of red and white roses. He flashed me one of his million watt smiles and leaned forward to hand me the flowers. "Kurt, Kurt, wake up."_

"Kurt, Kurt, I got you something." I was awakened by Blaine's puffy (yet adorable) face. Though it was still dark, my eyes soon adjusted to the darkness so I could make out Blaine silhouette. "Kurt? You awake?"

I sat up immediately at his words. "Yeah, yeah I'm up." I looked around the slightly dark room to see everyone is still in bed sound asleep. "Blaine, everyone's still sleeping, why'd you wake me up so early?" I looked back at the smile that never ceased to increase the warm feeling inside my chest from growing.

"Well, I got you something and I thought you'd prefer it right now." I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands and when I was sure that my eyes were awake, I blinked violently until I could see Blaine holding out a coffee cup. "I got you coffee. I didn't know what you'd like so I went with the simplest order ever. Vanilla with extra sugar and cream." He included hopefully.

When my eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness, I noticed how Blaine was sitting on the bed right next to me, dangerously close to me.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced out for a second." I flipped the covers off of myself while trying to be mindful of Blaine's presence. I grabbed the cub of coffee from Blaine's grasp and swung my legs around to the edge of the bed. "Thanks Blaine, you didn't have too."

"I wanted to." He said softly. I placed the cup on the night stand and slipped on my slippers. I turned around towards him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"I'd love to talk to you more, but I need to brush my teeth. I hate talking with all the feeling of morning breath." I said. Blaine shook his head amused.

"Well, no one's stopping you." He gestured towards the bathroom. Before I turned to walk to the bathroom, I noticed from the far end of the room that there was a dim light coming from the window. I looked over to LeBron's night stand and saw bright red numbers coming from his alarm clock reading **5:57 A.M. **

"Jesus Blaine, you couldn't wake me up any earlier?" I said half joking. Before I could shut the door I heard Blaine's soft laughter and a soft "_Sorry_".

The first thing I noticed when I looked into the mirror was that I looked different,

_The bruise on my left cheek?_

_Bags under my eyes?_

_Hair lops sided? _

_What is it? _

I had this happen before. Injures. Come on, it's basketball. Of course I was going to get hurt some way or another. And the bags under my eyes? I just need some rest.

_I'll get some rest tonight._

I just woke up; of course my hair was going to be messed up.

Something still feels different, though

_What is it?_

I rested my hands on the sink counter and leaned forward scrutinizing my face.

There was one thing, one thing that I couldn't ignore.

There is this feeling, growing in my chest.

There is the warmth rising up my neck to my cheeks.

There is this new light, glistening in my eyes.

There is this new emotion that I cannot ignore.

_I think it's happiness. _

Was Blaine the cause of it? It's too early to determine.

All I know is: this feels good.

After minutes of staring at my face and this new feeling, I reached over to the sink head and grabbed my tooth brush.

_Bang bang. _

"Little man Hummel, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't hurry up." came Bosh's cranky voice.

_"So much for not being the cranky one-" _I thought rolling my eyes.

After spending a decent amount of time brushing my teeth, I rinsed and unlocked the door to walk out. But before I could be able to dry my face with the face towel, Bosh barged in almost stumbling on his own feet.

"Hummel, I need to use the bathroom." He said with urgency in his voice.

"I can see-," Before I could finish my sentence, Bosh wrapped one of his huge hands around one of my arms and pulled me out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. "Jesus Bosh." I said behind the shut door. "Do you want the face towel? I um, I guess not." I threw the towel onto my suitcase. "I guess I got a free towel." I looked over to Blaine who was still sitting in the same spot that I left him in.

"I suppose someone should have warned you about Bosh's morning side." Blaine said half joking. He took a sip of his coffee.

"So, I take that you knew about his crankiness." He nodded. "But you didn't think of telling me."

He took a small pause and looked up onto the ceiling, after he swallowed he answered.

"Yeah, yup, sounds right." I grabbed my coffee cup and sat right next to Blaine, I gave him in of my best _bitch please _look.

"You'll be the death of my Blaine Anderson." I took a sip of my coffee and waited for Blaine's response. I looked out towards the window. The sun was just rising.

The rising sun. It was some type of symbol. The sun rising, to me, symbolized the start of something. It told me that there will always be a start to something, a fresh one at that. As the day goes on, many reasons are given to why the sun should be put away, why it shouldn't be shining. That's why it sets. But, overnight, that's it's time to rehabilitate. To think about those harmful words. To think about all the pain that had to be faced. Then, the sun thinks, _forget them haters, I'm going to shine_. The sun rises again.

I think that I should let my light shine.

* * *

"Could I sit with you on the plane?" I asked Blaine hopefully. _Gosh, I sound like a pathetic dork. _We were boarding the plane back to Miami when I asked.

"Sure Kurt." I allowed Blaine ahead of me to shove his carry-on into the compartment. When he finished, he stepped aside. "I'm gonna sit on the outside, I'm scared of heights." I stifled a giggle and I shoved my surprisingly small carry-on into the compartment. I sat next to the window and Blaine sat right next to me. While I was putting my phone on air plane mode, I sensed Blaine staring at me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Yes Blaine?"

"I'm sorry Kurt. Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just tired." He tried to hold back a yawn but failed miserably. He looked forward and allowed his head to fall back onto the seat. I followed suit and waited for the pilot to make the announcement. I looked out of the window in search of the sun. After two seconds of looking out of the small window, I felt weight being pressed against my shoulder. I turned to see a sleeping Blaine on me. I sighed quietly and waited for the plane to begin its journey back to Miami.

My head rolled back, my eye lids felt ten times heavier.

_Sleep, I need that._

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LETS INTRODUCE OUR STARTING FIVE. KURT HUMMEL, DEWANYE WADE, JAMES JONES, LEBRON JAMES, AND CHRIS BOSH. PLEASE STAND FOR THE PRESENTATION OF COLORS BY FLORIDAS BOY SCOUTS. THE NATIONAL ANTHEM WILL BE SUNG BY THE VOICES OF THE BOY SCOUTS, NICK ROSE AND EDWARD SANCHEZ."

As the first note of the national anthem was played, I rested my right hand over my heart. The light dimmed and gave me the familiar feeling of intensity.

_Everyone is counting on me._

_For another win, closer to championships. _

_I won't let anyone dim my light, not this time, when everyone is counting on me. I won't do it to my family, my friends, my team, and my fans. I will succeed. My light will shine._

* * *

Though second half was to a closing and we were three points ahead, Orlando's defense was fierce. They had us at fifty-nine to fifty-six for two minutes. Luckily, their attack was easy. While the ball was in Orlando's point guard's hands and our team was playing defense, I saw LeBron run up and take the ball.

_Shit, he's looking at me._

He signaled me to run down the court towards the hoop.

"OUTLET"

He bulleted the ball into my direction, I caught it and started dribbling with all the skill that I had. The center of the Orlando team was running close behind me.

_No! Hummel now is not the time to bitch out. _

I dribbled the ball one last time before I went up for the dunk. I didn't even get to touch the rim when I was elbowed out of the way. Silence filled the stadium; everyone's eyes were on me.

_Obviously everyone is going to be looking at you. You're on top of all the camera men under the hoop._

I took some time to get up. When laziness struck me, I felt a pair of strong hands on me.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

That voice was familiar.

"Do you need to sit out?"

_Blaine_

I turned over to find a worried struck Blaine trying to help me up.

"Are-are you hurt? Where are you hurt?" he pulled me up and once I was steady on my feet uproar and cheers buzzed through the stadium.

"I'm fine, my ribs hurt though." The ref blew his whistle as Blaine returned to the sidelines after making sure I was okay.

"Two shots, heat ball." The two teams lined up for my foul shots. "Take your time Hummel." The ref dribbled the ball once and passed to me.

I dribbled the ball three times to get the right grip on it. I bent my knees and angled my arms to a ninety degree angle. I released and

_Bang, swish. _

The ref passed the ball again. "One more shot, gentlemen, wait until the ball hits rim."

I did the same before, but this time I took more time and I held my breath until I released and followed through with the shot.

_Swish._

The buzzer sounded and one of the referees blew his whistle.

"Substitute."

_Thank goodness. _

I limped off the court towards the benches where I was met by a frantic Blaine.

"Kurt, are you okay? Do you need anything? You look like you are in pain." Blaine asked me, with clear worry in his voice. "Sit down, what hurts?" I tried with all my might to not look like I was in any pain, though the pain could be clearly seen etched across my face.

"My ribs hurt on this side, and I'm thirsty." I pointed on my left side to indicate where the root of the pain was. I tried to sit more comfortably on the bench when a new source of pain was felt. "Crap." Blaine winced. "My hip hurts too. I think it's the muscle." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Alright, could you come with me to the locker room? I'll help you to your needs." He said trying to sound professionally. A snicker escaped my throat and he shot a glare at me. "What's funny Hummel?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's just go to the locker room."

Turns out, it was the bone. Most likely, I'd get bruised, but nothing too serious. But, while we were in the locker room, Blaine's hand kept brushing over my hip, sending shocks from my head, well to my other head. While we were walking back to the stadium, Blaine stopped me in the corridor.

"Kurt, I can't wait until Saturday." He grabbed a hold of my hand. "But, I think this is the only chance I got to do this until then." He wrapped one arm around my waist carefully due to my bruised hip and rib in pain and placed his free hand on the back of my neck. "Well, that is if you allow me too." He whispered, sending chills down my spine. All I did, all I could do, was nod.

The familiar taste of warm lips pressed against mine brought the amazing feeling of fireworks again. As our lips moved in harmony, Blaine opened his mouth allowing access to my tongue. My head tilted giving a better angle to kiss Blaine. He softly pushed me up against the closest wall and stumbled a bit trying not to break the kiss. I wrapped one of my arms around Blaine's waist and started rubbing his back slowly and lowering my hand little by little.

While Blaine was focused on deepening the kiss, I felt him pressing his body against mine. Totally involuntarily, my hand slid down to Blaine's ass and grabbed a hold of it, causing Blaine to groan. I pulled back immediately.

"I-I'm sorry." I started blushing crazy, as I moved my hand away.

"No, it's fine, I promise." Blaine growled, finishing the job of completely making me hard. "It's only fair I do it to you back." Before the words could have been processed, Blaine lowered his hand and cupped my ass. Trying not to let a loud moan escape my throat, I bit my lower lip in protest. He leaned in again kissing me fiercely and hungrily. My length was practically throbbing, so I lifted my hips in search of friction. When my cock made contact with Blaine's thigh, he broke the kiss and looked up at me.

"Kurt, I don't want to be a party pooper," he rested his forehead against mine. "But, I think we should stop before people start to wonder where we are, and before we go too far." I stood up and processed his words before responding.

"Yeah, yeah your right. I think I should go to the locker room and fix myself up." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you kind of look like you through to hell and back." Blaine said amusingly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." I said snidely while walking away from Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt, are you serious?" Blaine yelled after me. Ignoring his question, I began to think,

_How am I going to get rid of this boner?_

* * *

When I got back to the court, there were three minutes left of the fourth quarter. Dewayne was playing as point guard and frankly, he was okay at it. I walked towards the bench when I saw that the center got fouled.

_I wonder what the score is. _

I looked up to the score board and saw eighty four to seventy nine, and surprisingly, we weren't in lead.

"Hummel," Coach Anderson turned to me. "After the centers first foul shot, I want you to sub in for Dewayne."

"Okay Coach." I turned to see Blaine sitting on the bench. When we made eye contact, we both started to resemble beets due to how much blushing was going on. I ran over to the score table and knelt down. When the center made his first foul shot in, the buzzer sounded and the ref blew his whistle.

"Substitute"

"Dewayne, you're off the floor." I ran towards Dewayne and patted him on his shoulder; he turned and gave me a tired smile.

"Thanks man, good luck." He disappeared off to the sidelines. The center threw up his second foul shot and the ball bounced off the rim. Luckily, Bosh got the rebound and managed to dribble past the defense, bounce-passing it to LeBron who got the ball past half court. I was on the left wing when he faked right and threw it to me. When I had a good grip of the ball, I threw it up and scored our team three points.

Cheering and applause was the only thing you heard in the stadium. I looked up to see a poster in the stands that had the number 43 on it and said, **ROOKIE OF THE YEAR. **

I laughed at the home made poster and turned around to face the offense. The ball was being thrown in to the point guard. I ran up behind him and managed to take the ball from his grasp. When he turned around it was too late for him to respond because-

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HE HAS ONLY BEEN IN THE GAME FOR FORTY-FIVE SECONDS AND HAS ALREADY MADE FIVE POINTS. KURT HUMMEL, NUMBER 43.

* * *

There were only forty seconds left and by no surprise, we were ahead by twelve points. Nothing could go wrong then. Orlando had the ball and all we had to do was prevent them from scoring. The ball was being passed quickly around confusing our team, even me. The point guard had the ball and passed it to his left.

_Big mistake. _

I grabbed a hold of the ball and I saw LeBron jetting down the court. I bulleted the ball and he dunked it.

_Another assist from me._

The horn sounded signaling that Coach Anderson called for a time out.

"Come on everyone, bring it in." Coach Anderson signaled everyone to huddle up. "Alright, gentlemen, we are ahead by fourteen points- we don't need to score for the rest of the game, I just want you guys to run the clock. We only have twenty seconds, if you guys score last minute do so, but, I wouldn't recommend it. Understood?"

"Yes Coach," we all said in unison.

"Alright, LeBron, why don't you do the count down?"

"Okay Coach. Heat Nation on three, one, two, three, HEAT NATION." The ref blew his whistle signaling that the timeout was over.

The ball was in Orlando's procession, but, we couldn't sweat it.

_Easy steal. _

Once the point guard dribbled the ball down the court, he made no effort to look to either left or right, he positioned himself to shoot. I jumped up at the same time as he did and palmed the ball, grabbing it in the air. I looked to my right to see Ray Allen calling for ball.

_Fifteen seconds._

I dribbled past the defense and passed the ball to Ray Allen, who passed to LeBron, who passed to Bosh, creating an open lane in near the net.

_Ten seconds._

I ran into the paint and raised my right hand. Bosh popped out into the wing with the ball.

_Five seconds._

The center met up with me in the middle of the paint so Bosh decided to go for the three.

_Two seconds._

The ball hit the back board and rim, but before the ball escaped the rim, I jumped in front of the center that earlier elbowed me and dunked the ball in.

HE DID IT AGAIN. THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR HAS DUNKED THE BALL AGAIN AS A BUZZER BEATER! WILL HE EVER STOP? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE HEAT HAS WON AGAIN!

The cheers and applause filled the stadium and pained my ears. Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug greeted by the one and only, Blaine Anderson. Not too long after, the whole team was in the hug.

_Could life get any better than this?_

* * *

"So, I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow for your press conference?" Blaine said while walking away from the second intense make out session in front of my front door.

_Crap, I forgot about that. _

I guess that the worry was obviously written all over my face when Blaine included. "You'll do fine, I promise." He walked back towards me and grabs a hold of my hand. "I promise." He repeated when he kissed my knuckles.

"Yeah, what time will you be here?" I asked softly, smiling at Blaine who was still holding my hand.

"How does six sound to you?" he asked. I nodded slowly in response. I kissed him softly and hugged him one last time before we parted. "You did well tonight. Good night Kurtsicle."

"Goodnight Blainers." I stood in front of my door until he disappeared into the elevator. Once he was no longer in sight, I turned and opened my door. When I slammed it shut I dragged my feet towards my room while throwing all my items on the floor. The minute I got to my room I stripped of all my clothing and plopped into bed.

I stared up into my ceiling and sighed.

_I'm letting my light shine, and letting everyone feel my heat. _

I turned and switched the light on my dresser off.

_Big day tomorrow, I got to sleep._

Not too long after, sleep came over me.

* * *

"What the HELL?" I was staring dumbly at my closet thinking of what to wear. "Why is it so hard for me to find something to wear?" I walked out of the closet to check the time. My alarm clock read **4:37 P.M.**

_Good thing I have some time to get ready before Blaine gets here._

I walked back into my closet when my attention is immediately focused on a corner. I walked closer to the corner; this corner has never been touch, well, ever since I moved in, which would have been two and a half months ago.

I began rummaging through the corner.

_This is perfect._

I found the perfect outfit. I pulled out the garment bag and examined the outfit more closely.

_I can't believe I was weird enough to prepare this outfit a while ago._

After I showered and blow dried my hair and hair sprayed it into a perfect coif, I went back into my room to change into my perfect outfit.

I looked into the full length mirror to get a full view of my outfit.

My black button down with red collar went perfectly with my red pants accessorized with a mini black leather belt. I had on a white bow with matching white shoes to pull the whole look together.

_Perfect, absolutely perfect. _

The doorbell rang snapping me out of my trance. I spun around to look at the time on my alarm clock.

**6:07 P.M. **

_Thank God there isn't any type of mess around._

I jogged down the long corridor and ran towards the stairs. The doorbell rang again when I was merely halfway down the stairs.

"COMING!" when I made it to the front door, I took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

_Holy crap._

Blaine was looking down at his perfectly black polished shoes. He was wearing a gray suit with a white button up with a red tie. Nothing too formal, but different from his usual attire, with his hair gelled back and glasses completing the "professional" look and making him look stunning.

"Hi-hi Kurt." Blaine said nervously.

"Hi Blaine," my only response was. "Let me go get my jacket and my keys." Blaine nodded and stood at the doorway obediently. I ran back shoving my phone into my back pocket. "Ready." Blaine smiled and turned to walk when I grabbed his arm. "Wait." He turned around confused. I pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

When Blaine and I arrived to the press conference, people were socializing and eating and walking around. Blaine and I didn't get the chance to do so because there were only five minutes left till seven fifteen.

An assistant came up to me and Blaine and said. "Good evening Mr. Hummel." Before I could respond to his greeting he continued. "If you could take your seat up at the podium that would be great, the conference will begin shortly." While the small assistant scurried off into the crowd of people I yelled after him.

"Thank you!" I turned back to Blaine. "I guess that I have to go now." He held my hand and gave it a light squeeze in reassurance.

"Go on, you'll do great."

* * *

"And now, time for question and answers." Said Mark, the assistant that rushed me earlier. To my surprise, Kevin Copeland sat right next to me.

_I got to remember to get his number so we could catch up some time._

I looked around to see the lineup:

**James "Huss" Hussey #_51 SAN ANTONIO SPURS_**

**Kyle Moss #_14_ _LOS ANGELES LAKERS_**

**Jonathan Garcia #_2_ _CHICAGO BULLS_**

**Patrick "Pat" O'Malley #_32_ _BOSTON CELTICS_**

**Kurt Hummel #_43 MIAMI HEAT _**

**Kevin Copeland _#12 OKLAHOMA CITY THUNDER_**

**Joe "Big Man" Rodgers _#10 SAN FRANSISCO GOLDEN STATE WARRIORS_**

**Lamar Palmer _#00_** **_ORLANDO MAGIC_**

**Tony Bruno _#11_** **_BROOKLYN NETS_**

****"Who would like to begin with a question for one of our rookies?" Mark continued. Almost all the hands in the room rose. "Ah, you in the Purple sweater in the front row, what is your name?" when the microphone was passed to her, she spoke up.

"Hi, my Name is Angela from Georgia." She said in a southern accent.

"And who do you have a question for?"

"Kevin Copeland." Somehow, just somehow, all the tension was released from my body. "Well, may I include Mr. Copeland; you are a very stunning man who gets a lot of tweets directed towards you. I bet your inbox is full. All these single women are wondering, are you dating someone?" a long pause followed her question. The dark skinned man next to me rubbed his chin.

"No, I'm married." The audience was filled with awestruck people. "Just recently."

"Wow, your young, now tell us, who's the lucky gal?" I took a drink of my bottled water and turned to Kevin, I also was curious to who it was.

_I bet it's a celebrity. _

"Um…" he stuttered nervously. "I um, um" _I wonder why he's taking so long. _"His name is Marcus Copeland-O'Connor." Another long pause followed. I nearly choked on my drink.

"So, you're telling me that you're gay." She asked confused and slightly disgusted.

"If the shoe fits, "Kevin said nervously, trying to ease some of the tension in the room, he continued, "Yes, I'm gay."

"I have no further questions." Angela said, clearly defeated. I searched the crowd for Blaine's face. When I found his eyes, he gave me an apologetic shrug and I sighed.

"Anyone else have any other questions for any of the rookies?" Mark asked hopefully, trying to get the crowd to forget what just happened. "Yes, you all the way in the back with the Miami heat sweater. What's your name & who is your question for?"

"Um, my name is Nelson Reyes my question is for Kurt Hummel." _Of fucking course, I better not screw this up._ "Oh my God, this is so cool." I chuckled slightly at the remark. "Well, I have a question, obviously. My cousin goes to school in Lima and he told me he's completely inspired by you. Also, he told me that you visited a last week and that you signed him a basketball. I want to know, how was it like in high school compared to now?"

_God dammit. _

"Well Nelson, I can't say that I don't know who you're talking about. Your cousin reminded me so much of me when I was in high school. Hopeful, determined, driven, and motivated. When I was in high school, I was bullied a lot. I was hopeful that I didn't have to live the way that I did any more in the future. I was determined that by hard work and talent that I get out of Lima, I was driven by my bullies, I was motivated to do better. High school was hell. Now, life is so much clearer now." I caught a glance at Blaine who was beaming at the back of the room. "It's much easier for me to see the people do care about me and it really, really makes me happy that people are motivated by me." A tear fell down my check as cameras started to flash.

Awe's filled the room and applause followed right after.

"Alright, any more questions?" Mark asked.

The rest of the press conference was what I could classify as a horror. Kevin was thrown questions after questions at him.

"_How many years have you been married?" _

"_Do you think your career will change?_"

"_Are you afraid of what people will say?_"

While one last question was directed to Tony Bruno of the Nets, I slipped a note to Kevin.

**(206)-318-2093 – Let's catch up sometime?**

He nodded and with a shaking hand, he slipped the note into his jacket pocket.

_I feel terrible. _

Kevin looked like a mess. He was crying earlier because of all the bombs that the crowd has thrown at him. I rested my hand on his back and rubbed it reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright." I whispered. I pulled my hand back before Mark began to talk.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, that's all the time we have for today. Thank you, and have a great evening and weekend." Mark said professionally. All the rookies got up almost simultaneously except Kevin, who looked like he wanted to linger for a little while.

I turned to him and whispered "Call me whenever" and walked away.

_Poor Kevin._

* * *

"Okay Kurt, I don't know how you always manage to beat me at that dumb dancing game." Blaine said, frustrated.

I found it really cool that Blaine took me to Dave and Busters for our first date. It wasn't anything to serious; I looked at it as a way that we could be able to be the awkward teenagers that we were deep down inside.

"Blaine, it wasn't a stupid game when you begged me to play with you earlier." I laughed. We were walking to the ticket claim and with Blaine and my tickets combined; we could get ourselves a small teddy bear.

"Whatever you say. Do you want to put our tickets together? We could get that small stuffed animal." He pointed to a shelf behind the counter.

"I was just thinking about doing that." I said beaming at the most adorable bear behind the counter. "I like that one." While pointing to the teddy bear, Blaine giggled and responded,

"Cute."

* * *

Eating dinner with the stuffed animal on my lap was annoying. It was dessert time and Blaine, and I decided to share hot sugar donuts balls. We were eating in silence until Blaine decided to go for a conversation starter.

"So," Blaine said wiping the crumbs from the corner of his mouth with his napkin, "Kevin Copeland, he's a brave one." I took one donut ball and popped it into my mouth. With the ability to speak seized I just nodded. When I swallowed I spoke up.

"Yeah, he really is. He was venting to me last night after the conference, I gave him my number before we left." Blaine grabbed a donut ball and shoved it into his mouth. "But, I wouldn't do what he did." Blaine's eyes widen in surprise. Once his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably he asked,

"Wait, what?" he said in confusion slightly choking.

"I said, I will never come out to the public." I said with a shrug, as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

"Why, Kurt?" Blaine's forehead started to wrinkle. It was clear as day that he was getting upset.

"Well, what would people think of me afterwards? What would they say about me? What about those homophobes?" I asked. He began shaking his head as I popped another donut into my mouth.

"Kurt, since when have they stopped you from doing what you love? Kurt," he began slowly, "I really, really like you." After letting the donut slide down my throat I said.

"I really like you too Blaine." I reached out for his hand,

"Then why are you acting like this?" he jerked his hand back. The waiter came and handed the check.

"Acting like what?" I asked, shocked by Blaine's reaction. It was now I who was getting upset.

"Kurt," he started but was distracted by the waiter. "Kurt," he started again when the waiter left after Blaine paid. "What happened to the strong independent ambitious Kurt that I know?" he reached his hand out in search for mine.

"I'm still here Blaine. Listen," our fingers met and intertwined giving us that extraordinary feeling of shockwave through my body. "I'll date you, but I don't want the press to know." Blaine, who was smiling for a brief moments smile dropped. He released his grip and his sad eyes met mine.

"Why are you letting your fears run your life?" Blaine spat, each word was like a knife stab into my soul. "Why are you letting your bullies get to you?"

"I am not." I said in a whisper, looking down at the table not wanting to look at Blaine.

"Then, then why are you being such a COWARD?" Coward, that word, it was the final and deepest thrust, but this time, it was to my heart. I looked up at him and saw that he was putting on his coat. "I'm sorry Kurt, I have to go." With that said I stood up to look him in the eyes.

I held my breath as we made brief eye contact which was broken by Blaine. He walked out the door without a single word. I sighed and pulled on my jacket and grabbed the stuffed teddy bear. I walked out into the parking lot to find that Blaine's car was gone.

Tears rushed down my cheeks as I dialed a taxi cab company.

_I fucked up._

_Coward._

* * *

**Guys, I am seriously sorry for not posting on time. **

**-I know alot of you guys hate me for just getting Kurt and Blaine together and now they Argue. **

**SORRY. **

**On a more serious matter... **

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**It really helps me to know what you guys want to read. **

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

**Hello Beauty's!**

**I rose up from the death and wrote this chapter. My wonderful beta is going though alot of paper work and school so I had to go solo on this chapter.**

***IN DESPERATE NEED OF BETA***

**-GOOOD NEEEWS!**

**I might get recruited into the NCAA. (College Basketball League ) I've been emailing and writing and playing and writing, and writing, a lot of writing. **

**But, I'm back. ! **

**(Short Chapter, focus is only on KLAINEEE!)**

* * *

I woke up Sunday morning with a feeling of a ton of bricks on my shoulders. I did the usual protocol with brushing my teeth and morning breakfast.

_No practice, thank god. _

I grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen island as well as my head phones after throwing the dishes in the washer. Dragging my feet to my couch, I flicked on the TV with the clicker. I fell onto the couch and played one of my favorite songs ever.

**_When the days are cold and the cards all fold_**

**_And the saints we see are all made of gold_**

**_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail_**

**_Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_**

Things could be dark and depressing, and people give up. Sometimes, I wonder if there isn't anyone truly good left. I just hate how life is getting hard and things aren't happening for people, the people who have the most influence are the worst influences. This just means, nobody has passion anymore.

**_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you_**

**_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_**

**_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_**

**_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_**

I want to hide the terrible world from him. The things that make man fallen are inside of me, man's fallen traits are engrained in me, and he can't make them go away, this is my reality. I realize that now, and this is as good as it's getting.

**_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_**

I may seem like a better person on the outside, but in reality I'm just as bad as everyone else on the inside, I've got problems too. He's too innocent for me.

Suddenly, looking up into the TV screen, I saw news broadcast with the news broadcaster and… Kevin? I blinked violently and pulled off my head phones and pressed pause to mute the music to hear what was going on. While narrowing my eyes, I listened as the anchor began to speak:

_Good morning Miami, this is William Clancy reporting about Oklahoma's State rookie, Kevin Copeland, and him coming out to the public. Here's a clip from Friday's press conference…_

_"If the shoe fits, "Kevin said "Yes, I'm gay." _

_"I have no further questions." Said Angela, who identified herself before asking the question. Well, there you have it folks, the Kevin Copeland admitting to his homosexuality publicly. _

I stared at the large TV screen blankly. I fell back onto my couch and put my head phones back on and resumed the song.

_I can't believe it's this serious. _

**_When the curtain's call is the last of all_**

**_When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl_**

**_So they dug your grave and the masquerade_**

**_Will come calling out at the mess you made_**

Now that the show's over, you see who I really am, but I still got a smile on my face. But when you're not looking anymore, I'm just a humble sinner on my hands and knees just like everyone else. Everyone is just waiting for me to fall, they know I will. Everyone is just a fake, even though they're just fakes, they are just looking for their chance to criticize me and pull me down.

**_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound_**

**_Though this is all for you don't want to hide the truth_**

**_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_**

**_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_**

I really don't want to hurt him, but even though I know his trust in me, I'm gonna have to burst his bubble because I'm as bad as everyone else. I wanted to hide the truth earlier, but now I know I can't keep deluding him, he needs to know who I really am, who people all really are, and it may hurt him but it's all for Blaine in the end.

**_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_**

I can't pull him into what I have to offer. He's too innocent and pure for my darkness.

**_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_**

**_It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_**

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their life_**

**_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_**

Some people say that what you do and how hard you work determines the outcome of life our relationship, but I think it's just gonna happen like it happens and there's nothing I can do to change it: I will always have the demons inside me. My demons are a part of me, it's to be hard, but I can never shake them. Blaine's, innocent, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that and since I'm stuck with these demons forever, I need to separate myself from him. I think I'm stuck with these demons forever.

**_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_**

**_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_**

**_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_**

But, what if Blaine is the person who would free me from these demons?

The question was left floating freely in the cold depths of my brain.

My phone violently vibrated and caused my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw that it was Blaine. I literally texted him a MILLION times saying that I was sorry and that I was being a jerk.

**FROM BLAINERS:**

**Kurt, could you please stop apologizing to me? I get it… **

**I'm coming over around 12, so we could talk this out. Is that okay with you? **

After what felt like eternity, I looked up into the corner of the screen and saw that it was already 10:53. With trembling fingers, I tapped on the screens keypad typing back to Blaine:

**TO BLAINERS:**

**Sure, I'm fine with that. And I'm sorry for overly apologizing. Want lunch?**

Gosh, I sound like a dork apologizing for apologizing.

Two minutes later, after picking another song to listen to, I got a text:

**FROM BLAINERS:**

**Please? And I like how you said sorry for apologizing. Hehe, see you soon.**

I let out a heavy breath I didn't know I was holding in. I began typing:

**TO BLAINERS: **

**I guess I can't help myself. Well, see you soon. **

After sending the text, I tossed my cell phone into the mess of cushions of my couch. I rubbed my eyes with the balls of my hands. Once again, I signed and got up from my seat to make lunch for the upcoming confrontation from Blaine. I walked into the kitchen and stared blankly at the contents in the fridge. When the thought of Blaine coming over came back up, my body began to shake.

_Fuck._

* * *

The doorbell rang and I felt like all the color on my face disappeared, well, like there was any in the first place. I prepared tacos with water on the side.

_You got to stay healthy. _

The doorbell rang once again. "Coming!" I yelled from the kitchen, but without a doubt I knew that I won't be heard due to the distance from the dining room and front door. I ran towards the door and rubbed my sweaty hands on the hem of my jeans. _God I look like crap. _"Who is it?" I asked when I finally reached the door.

"I don't know?" Said the voice of a humorous Blaine Devon Anderson. I softly chuckled and pulled the door open. "Hi Kurt." Blaine said, suddenly really serious. My smile dropped due to the tone of his voice.

"Hi Blaine." Waving my hand towards my body, I gestured for him to come in. "Come on in. I just finished preparing lunch." He softly said "_thank you"_ and while looking down to his feet, he followed me into the dining room.

Once we both were seated we awkwardly started eating. The only sound that was audible was the loud crunching of the taco shells and Blaine complementing the Taco's.

_Tacos are tacos. Is there any other way to prepare them?_

When the dishes were empty, Blaine, the gentleman that he is, offered to help clear the dishes.

"No, I'm just going to set these in the sink, so we could talk." I declined softly.

Once I was back, I saw a glimpse in Blaine's eyes.

_Is it anger?_

_Is it melancholy?_

_Is it hope?_

When I was seated, I noticed that Blaine was staring at me. Dead into my eyes, as if he was looking into my soul.

_I hope he can't see my demons. _

"Kurt," Blaine started, completely grabbing my attention when he cleared his throat.

_Great, he's going to cuss me out for doing him wrong. _

"I-I wanted to apologize, fo-for pressuring you last night." His eyes focused onto his lap, where he was twitting his thumps. His voice was filled with emotion, he was truly sincerely apologizing. "I should have known, you're still affected by your bullies," he continued, not stopping to make eye contact. "I-I shouldn't have, called you a coward." He looked up slowly and made eye contact with me. Involuntarily, my hands reached over the table. Blaine looked down at his hands before placing them in mind. "Truth is your one of the bravest people I know. I was just surprise that you said that you'd never come out to the public. I just, I just forgot," he took a deep breath and resumed. "I forgot, not everyone is perfect." After the dreading speech he gave, Blaine looked defeated.

"You're right." I included with a shaky voice. "I'm not perfect. I'm brave and confident, I know that, but there are things about me that I'm not too proud of." I looked down to our fingers that were now intertwined with one another. "I've been through a lot and it's going to stick with me my whole life." Suddenly, the lyrics from demons rang in my head.

**_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_**

**_It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_**

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their life_**

**_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_**

_Some people say that what you do and how hard you work determines the outcome of life our relationship, but I think it's just gonna happen like it happens and there's nothing I can do to change it: I will always have the demons inside me. My demons are a part of me, it's to be hard, but I can never shake them. Blaine's, innocent, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that and since I'm stuck with these demons forever, I need to separate myself from him. I think I'm stuck with these demons forever_

"And," I said with a dash of regret in my tone. "You're too innocent for me." And what I saw, was truly heart breaking.

A tear fell from Blaine's glossy eye war between his eyes and his eye lids. I tightened our grip and breathed in through my nose, expanding my chest and literally feeling my heart being torn. "I can't do this to you. When all fails, I'm just going to go down, and I don't want to bring you down with me. You don't deserve someone like me. You need someone to be happy and cheerful with you, someone who doesn't have as many pains and regrets as I do."

"No I don't. I want you." He said desperately. Trying to ignore the sorrow in Blaine's eyes, I continued.

"Blaine, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did. You want me, you don't need me. I know I'm not perfect, but you need someone who is, well, perfect for you. I've already disappointed you, and I hurt you-,"

"Kurt, what are you trying to say?" Blaine interrupted with worry present in his voice. Silence followed, and only eye contact between us was made. The icy kingdom of which my eyes held was met by the honeyed and guiltless hazel eyes that Blaine consumed. It felt like centuries have pasted while the stillness filled the dining room. Your hands clamped together still, no one was making an effort to move at all. Blaine apparently couldn't take the tension spoke up.

"Kurt," he said with a broken breath, "Could you tell me, what you mean?"

"I-I mean, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be burdened by my demons." I looked down between us and took another breath. "I can't be with you if I know that I'm just going to bring you down when you deserve oh so much better."

"What do you mean? How could you possibly think that you'd be brought down with you?" Blaine asked almost frantically. "I don't deserve better, I deserve you."

"Blaine, I'm forever scarred by my bullies. Everyone in high school and college where fakes and they all envied me and are planning my breaking point, and how to ruin my career. It's only a matter of time where you're going to be brought to my grave with me." Blaine stood up and untwined his fingers and made his way to my side of the table. I pushed my chair back to stand at his level but was stopped immediately.

He pushed my shoulders down delicately. He wrapped his legs around me and sat on my lap as he draped an arm around my shoulder. I looked down amongst us to process what was happening I felt a soft finger lifting my head by my chin. "Look at me Kurt; I don't care about those people. I want to be the one, who's there for you through thick and thin," he said, barely whispering. "I want to help you when you're in the time of need. So what if your fake friends dig your grave, I'll be there to prevent you from falling into it. If you're alone in the death hole, I'll be the one to save you, even if I can't save you, I'll be stuck in that hole with you, forever."

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their life_**

**_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_**

I was left flabbergasted. Blaine lifted my chin a little further and kissed me tenderly. Blissfully and slowly, he kissed me. It wasn't like any other times we kissed, this was different. He pulled me closer and embraced me, not breaking the kiss. This kiss told me thing.

_Blaine cares for me._

But one thing was evident by the way he kissed me oh so affectionately,

_Blaine loves me. _

Blaine slowly pulled away from my lips, making me miss the comforting heat of Blaine's mouth. He rested his forehead against mind and whispered:

"I won't give up on us. I won't give up on you." He kissed me once more and got up. I bit my lip in protest of saying those three little words that could make a change to the situation. Internally fighting with myself, I fought back the urge.

"So, what happens now?" I asked hopefully. He made his way back to his original spot.

"I think that we both need some time to our self's."

_A break. _

_That's what I need. _

* * *

**I don't want to spoil the last glee episodes but who else fainted after Kurt's and Elliot's duet?****And the way Blaine freaked out last episode? HI-LAR-IOUS! **

_**VOTE IN THE POLL!**_

*****ALSO, I'm reading this A-MA-ZING Fic called Mockingbird in the Looking Glass by quizasvivamos. Please note it's a very different story! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9: Where do we Stand now?(Part1)

**Hi Guys! I divided this chapter into threes. Alot is going to happen between the boys from this point. **

**BTW, I got THE BEST Beta(s) right now. Thank The LORD for them! They literally are angels. **

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"Rachel, seriously, you really got Francine and Raquel in a dance class. They're only three years old." I tried explaining to the overly excited Jewish on the other end of the line.

"_Oh Kurtsie, don't act like when you have your children you wouldn't put a basketball in their hands as soon as they walked or even a microphone_…" Rachel said quickly to my comment.

"Well, I guess you're being reasonable." I said defeated.

"_So, while we're changing the subject, how are the sexy men of Miami?_" she asked playfully. "_You got your eyes on any of them_?"

I sighed loudly before responding and rested my head on my hands, "Well Rachel, there is this one guy-," the shrieks from the other end caused me to pull the warm phone from my ear. When then yelling ceased, "Jesus Rach, what was all that about?"

"_OMG, Kurt this is a big deal_!"

"_Wait, what's a big deal_?" said a much more masculine voice. I heard a door closing when this voice asked again, "_What's going on_?"

Another shriek followed. "_Finn, honey, Kurt's dating someone_!" shuffling on the other end followed until

"_Kurt, who the hell_?" I heard a loud smack and Rachel's classic stern voice explaining he shouldn't curse in front of the kids.

"Hello Finn," I included almost sarcastically

"_Hi Kurt_," He said quickly. "_Who's this Guy_?"

I painfully rolled my eyes at my brother's obliviousness. "Finn, you know who." There was a long pause where Finn was supposed to talk. I guess he isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box. "Blaine." A long 'Oh' came from the other end. Shuffling occurred once more.

"_Kurt! How did Finn know before me?_" Before I had the chance to explain, Rachel, or maybe it was Finn, ended the call. While the phone signaled the ended conversation, a soft beep went off. I looked onto the small I-Phone screen blankly, itching to dial Blaine's number.

Then my phone started to vibrate. I looked at who was texting me.

FROM: DAD

HeY kUURt, WhO'S THIs bLAINe?

I smiled softly and typed back.

TO: DAD

I'll explain later, I got basketball practice.

Wow, good news travels fast.

I went to my main menu for my messages and saw Blaine's contact name. My heart sank when I realized that we shouldn't talk. I wanted to text him good morning or something like that; my fingers yearned to do so.

Instead, I fell back onto my bed and stretched out my body, covering up as much space possible, as if I was trying to get rid of the feeling of loneliness.

I looked up to my alarm clock and saw that the time was 8:23 AM

I should get going then.

I lazily got up from my bed (Fully dressed) and dragged my feet towards the living room where all my basketball things where.

I looked around my pent house to find something to distract me. Just something didn't feel right. It felt as though something was going to happen. I just, didn't know it. As I reached for the front door I wrapped my hand around the handle slowly as my heart race rapidly.

I'm just probably nervous about seeing Blaine today.

Yeah, that's it.

I swung the door open and shut it behind me. While I was turning the key in the lock, I felt an arm wrap around my neck. I tried to turn to see who it was but the grip just got tighter and stronger.

Crap. Not this shit again.

Flash backs of high school started replaying in my head. Each becoming more and scarier than the last one. With his free arm, he held my torso close to his body. I tried shaking off the person behind me when his gruff voice said. "Your mine now." This man, he was strong, but I knew that I was stronger.

I pried his arm away from my neck and twisted it until he yelled- "Crap Kurt, what the Hell?"

I released immediately when I recognized that voice. "Puck, what the fuck are you doing? What in the world are you doing here?" I turned to see the in pain Noah Puckerman wrapping his unharmed arm around the one I just twisted.

"Hey Kurt?" he said nervously. "How you doing?"

I can't believe that's what he think is a surprise.

"You scarred me to death!"

"Well, you are certainly not dead. Stop yelling at me, you're starting to scare me now." He asked pleadingly. He opened up his arms as I gave him a signature 'Bitch Please' look. "You know you what to hug Me." he gave me one of his goofy smiles and widened his eyes.

"Oh God you're such a dumb ass." I gave in and hugged my best friends. When we pulled away, I asked him, "So, what are you doing here? You still didn't answer my question."

He looked at me and bit his lip when I asked.

He's hiding something from me.

"Noah Puckerman" I said sternly. I grabbed his arm and started walking down the corridor towards the elevator. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just; all of us came from Ohio to watch you play the Celtics tomorrow. No big deal-," I slapped his arm in excitement and earned a loud "OUCH!" From puck. "Kurt, you're too strong to do that." The elevator dinged open and we both walked in.

"Sorry Puck. I'm just, I'm so excited. You guys get to watch me play LIVE!" I said while playing the scenarios in my head when a thought came to mind. "-Wait, what seats do you guy have, and when I say you guys, who am I referring to?" The elevator reached to the garage level and we walked on out.

"But, wait, one quick Question, where are you going?" he asked looking around the lot.

"WE-," I corrected him, "-are going to practice." I watched as his expression changed immediately. "Now answer my questions."

"Hold- hold on." I sighed at his procrastination. "Practice? Is your coach going to be okay with that?" he asked frantically. When we got to my navigator, his eyes widened even more. I laughed as I walked towards the driver's seat.

"Yes Puck, now get into the car." I could have sworn that he let out a little shriek; I choose not to point it out. Besides, I know my best friend, he'll just act like nothing ever did happen, deny it even.

Once he hoped into the passenger's seat, I threw my duffle bag into the back seat and turned to Puck once more and asked. "Now, could you answer my questions?" I pushed the key into the ignition when Puck spoke up again.

"Well, Pat riley, your manager called Burt after someone by the name of Blaine told him that you loved your family" my breathing hitched at the mention of Blaine's name. But I continued to listen. "So dearly and you missed them and that you said that your dad is your inspiration and blah blah blah." I started the car in reverse as he talked.

"And?" I asked while checking that I wasn't going to hit any vehicles.

"And he got us court side seats." I paused and breathed deeply to control the sudden speed of my heart beat.

"Now," I finally got the car out of the parking space and I started driving to the exit. "Who do you mean by 'Us'?"

He looked out into the window as we exited the lot. He looked towards the beach. "Well, your parents, Rachel, Finn, the twins, Jake, Beiste, Mr. Shue and me."

"Oh my GAGA! I can't believe that this is happening." My grip on the wheel grew tighter as I pushed on the gas pedal harder causing the car to speed.

"KURT!" Puck yells as I laughed loudly.

_I think I'll be alright today._

* * *

"Okay guys, I'd like for you guys to meet my best friend Noah Puckerman." I introduced him to the locker room filled of oversized men, majority of them toned and dark.

"But you can call me Puck." He chirps up with a pointed finger.

"Hey there Puck." Greets LeBron, walking towards Puck with open arms. After hugging Puck, Dewayne asked:

"Puck, do you play hockey?" Ray Allen quickly smacks him on the back of his head. "Ouch! Ray, why you got to be like that?" he rubs his head as Puck laughs at Dewayne's child-like behavior. "But, do you guys get it? Hockey? Puck? Hockey Puck? Eh?" everyone looked at him dryly.

"Like I was saying," Continued LeBron, "You're welcomed here any time my man." The greetings continued until it was time to go out into the court.

"Follow me Puck; I have someone else I need to introduce you to." When we walked onto the court, my stomach started to do backflips.

My eyes met with warm hazel eyes that stood across the room.

I saw something in them.

What?

It didn't take anyone to tell me that Blaine wasn't himself. His eyes told me everything. He may be holding a smile on his face, but his eyes aren't meeting it.

I slowed down noticeably. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking for who I was trying to find. See- There he is." I pointed near Blaine's direction when I found Coach Anderson.

"Okay."

Thank god he's oblivious.

"Good Morning Coach." I nodded politely and turned to Blaine, who was merely three feet from his father. "Good Morning Blaine." I said quickly while I turned back to Coach.

"Good Morning Hummel." Coach greeted.

"Morning" Blaine said.

"Well, I have someone I'd like for you to meet." I turned to Puck who was watching attentively at the basketball players running up and down the court. "Puck." I pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah, yes?" he corrected himself. He stood up straighter and fixed his green polo shirt.

"Gentlemen, this is Noah Puckerman- You could call him Puck. Puck, this is coach Brendon Anderson, I call him Coach." I said smiling. I looked at my grinning Coach who pulled his arm out for a hand shake. After their firm hand shake, I turned him to Blaine, "This is Blaine Anderson, the physical trainer and the coach's son."

"Hey man," Puck says as he reaches for a hug from Blaine. At that moment, it was evident that Blaine was thinking about something.

"Hi Puck." Blaine says dryly, giving him a weak smile, rejecting his hug and went for a handshake.

_Oh my God, this cannot be happening._

The envy was contemporary in Blaine's eyes. He crossed his arms as his father started friendly Banter with Puck. Halfway through their conversation, Blaine started shaking his leg impatiently.

"Yeah, I knew Kurt since we were in high school. It's amazing how much he's grown these past years." Puck said as he turned towards and Smiled at me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave it a small squeeze. Blaine sighed loudly and caused me to laugh internally.

"Um, Coach." I tried to sound as innocent as ever. "Shouldn't we start stretching now?" I scratched the back of my head with my index finger.

Coach Anderson extends his arm and rolled up his sleeve to look at his watch. His eyes enlarged when he noticed the time. He picked up his whistle that was hanging by a small rope around his neck and blew it.

"Alright gentlemen, let's start stretching. Ray could you get us started? Come sit with me Puck, I don't want you to feel lonely here." Coach signaled Puck over. Puck turned and smiled softly as he walked away.

I turned to face a fuming Blaine. I opened my mouth nervously, "Hey Blaine." He shook his head and dropped his arms.

"Is that why you don't want to date me?" he tried to whisper.

My eye brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"That Puck guy." He spat out.

Yup, he is definitely is jealous.

"That Puck guy is my best friend and STRAIGHT." I said melodramatically. I watched as his facial features softened.

"I'm-I'm so so sorry Kurt, I just jumped to conclusions-," started to apologize.

"Its fine, it's okay. I understand. Listen, could we talk after practice, I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay?" he said confused.

I nodded slowly as I ran towards Ray Allen's loud voice calling me over.

_Wow_.

* * *

**Anyone Watch Glee last night? **

_**It will be a life long dream to get 43 reviews!**_

**REMEMBER THE POLL!**

**-Until Monday !**


End file.
